Less Than Honorable Intentions
by aj81writing NO LONGER IN USE
Summary: AU/AH. When Elena Gilbert inherits a building in Mystic Falls, she takes the opportunity to start a new life for herself and her daughter. All appears to be going well. Until she makes an enemy in Damon Salvatore, that is...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Ok, so here's another AU/AH-fic in the same style as Bittersweet Taste of Revenge, this time based on a novel by Penny Jordan, Payment Due (1991). No copyright infringement intended._

_As for the plot, you'll find out eventually… : ) We start off with a short prologue, and I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I can't promise I'll be able to keep the same pace as I did with BToR._

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ Prologue ~

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy, come here!" the five-year old voice called out from the backyard.<p>

"What is it, sweetie?" her mother put down the cup she was rinsing and joined the little girl out into the garden.

"Look – baby birds!" the petite girl's hazel looks bounced as she skipped over to take her mother's hand to drag her over to the garden wall and the tree that stood there, giving shade to the most part of the small garden.

"Really?" the young woman's doe brown eyes focused on a small nest, securely hidden among the branches. Indeed, they were baby birds, calling out for their mother much like Izzie had moments ago.

"Sweetie, I think we're scaring them. Let's go inside and keep watch so that their mother won't be too angry with us when she comes back."

The little girl took her mother's hand and followed her to the upstairs kitchen, where she climbed up on the counter to have a better view of the nest in the tree below.

"You're sure she's coming back?" Izzie looked up at her mother with concerned green eyes.

"Of course she is. Mommies don't leave their babies alone for long," her mother stroked Izzie's naturally wavy hair.

"But daddies leave," Izzie said in a voice that made her mother's heart ache.

"Sometimes they do. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up before dinner. You're gonna need your strength if you're going to unpack all your stuffed animals by bedtime."

"Ok, mommy," Izzie said and shimmied off the counter, running into the bathroom to wash her hands.

Elena Gilbert looked at her daughter in wonder. Every day Izzie did or said something to surprise her. Every day was an adventure. And today, they were embarking on a brand new one. Elena sincerely hoped everything would work out for them here. They were off to a good start, at least. Just shortly after the moving van left today, her new neighbors stopped by to wish them welcome to the town – and they brought pies!

Elena was incredibly grateful for the warm welcome, especially since Caroline Lockwood's chicken pot pie was sure to keep them fed for the next couple of days, and Jenna Saltzman's peach cobbler – admittedly store bought – would keep Izzie in a sugar high for days.

Caroline had even offered to help out with the re-launch of Gilbert's Bookshop. She had assured Elena that with the backing of her mother-in-law, the little bookshop would soon be the talk of the town.

So far, Elena's overall impression of Mystic Falls was positive. The fresh air would do Izzie good, put some color in her cheeks and brighten her spirits. The passing of an aunt Elena never knew she had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It gave her the opportunity to turn her life around, to make a fresh start.

The last five years had been difficult at best. When Elena's parents died when she was 17, her on-again, off-again boyfriend told her she could stay with him. Her parents didn't have a lot of money saved up, and after all the debts had been paid, there was hardly anything left. When Elena found out she was pregnant, her boyfriend kicked her out after she had refused to "take care of it".

Elena finally wound up at a women's shelter and, with the help of the counselors there, was later able to move into a small apartment in a building dedicated for women in a similar situation. She made a lot of friends there, and she was sad to leave, but for Izzie's sake she had to take the opportunity when it presented itself.

Her aunt's lawyer convinced her that the property she had inherited – a two-storey building with a bookshop downstairs and a living area upstairs – was perfect for her. He lived in Mystic Falls himself, with his wife and two kids, and he assured her that it was a great place to raised children.

Elena spent the next six months taking classes at the community college, learning the basics of running a small business, and now here they were. Boxes everywhere and an empty fridge – save for the pies, of course.

Izzie already seemed to like it here, if her excitement over the birds were any indication, and Elena felt hopeful that her daughter would blossom here. And tomorrow she had her first play date. Jenna and her husband Alaric had a daughter Izzie's age, and Jenna suggested Izzie come over for a few hours while Elena got sorted. Elena had a meeting with her aunt's lawyer – who she apparently also had inherited – tomorrow, and Jenna's offer couldn't have been more well-timed.

"All done, mommy!" Izzie's cheerful voice snapped Elena out of her reveries, as her daughter came running into the kitchen, holding out her hands for inspection.

"Very good, sweetie. Now, come have a seat and we'll get some of this yummy food into your belly, ok?"

"Ok, mommy," Izzie beamed and took at seat at the kitchen table.

Elena smiled as she plated the pie for her daughter and watched her dig in, positively ravenous. Clearly, the country air did wonders for one's appetite, Elena mused.


	2. I

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ I ~

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car in front of the small office building that housed her lawyer's firm. He was the only lawyer in town and, as such, handled everything from small claims to building permits. He also did taxes. Stefan Salvatore was certainly a dedicated servant of the law.<p>

Elena had met Stefan on a few occasions before moving to Mystic Falls. He had another client in New York and offered to take a meeting with her while he was in town, to discuss the mortgage payments and permits that she would need to be on top of and to check up on her progress with her education. He had really been a great help throughout this process, and Elena was incredibly grateful for his assistance. She kept her guard up around him, though.

Elena didn't trust men. Not after what happened with Brad. He was as immature as she was, but she was the one who had to suffer the consequences of their actions. Reason told her that Stefan was different, and the fact that he had a wife and two kids was reassuring. He couldn't possibly want from her what so many men before him had wanted.

Elena knocked on the door.

"Come on in," he called out. "Oh, Elena, hi. Mrs. Flowers went out to buy some coffee, so I'm left manning the reception myself," he joked. It was a small office with only two rooms, and there was no reception desk, just the secretary's desk.

Why he even bothered with a secretary was beyond Elena, but he had said once that when his father left him the business, he also left him his secretary. Strange town, Elena thought, where people inherit people as well as buildings and objects.

"Did the move go ok?" he asked as he invited her into his office.

Elena sat down in one of the plush visiting chairs. "Yes, thank you. The movers you recommended did a great job."

"And how's Izzie?"

Stefan had met Isobel Gilbert when Elena couldn't get a babysitter for one of their meetings in New York. The little girl had fallen instantly in love with him, calling him Uncle Stefan after a mere hour.

Elena was happy her daughter didn't share her aversion to men, but she worried that Izzie missed a father figure in her life. They never really talked about Brad. Izzie had asked Elena once where _her_ daddy was, and Elena had said that daddy didn't live with them. The little girl must have realized her mommy didn't like talking about daddy, and she had never brought it up again. Well, not until they moved here, that is. Her comment about daddies leaving their children had struck a nerve with Elena, worrying her that her little girl might feel unloved. She would have to do something about that. Elena couldn't give her daughter a dad, but she could certainly love her enough for two people.

"She seems happy," Elena answered his question. "She found a bird's nest in the garden yesterday. You should have seen the look on her face when she came to tell me about it – she was so excited," Elena smiled broadly.

Stefan noticed how beautiful his young client was when she smiled. Elena Gilbert was a mystery. She was always reserved around him, but when she got to talking about her daughter, her whole face lit up and she glowed. Her smile made him smile. He had found himself making up reasons to go up to New York just so he would have an excuse to meet with her.

His wife was driving him insane with her selfishness and possessiveness, and especially the way she always seemed to prefer his brother to him. She went to Damon about everything. It was like _he_ was her husband, not Stefan.

Elena was a breath of fresh air. She was strong, self-sufficient, kind… if only he had met her sooner, before he and Katherine got married, before they had children.

His twin boys were away at boarding school for most of the year, Katherine insisted she needed peace and quiet for her frazzled nerves. Whatever _she_ had to be frazzled about was beyond him. Hadn't he provided for her all these years? Wasn't she living comfortably at the mansion? Didn't his brother give her all the attention she could want while he, her husband, was at work? It wasn't right. Katherine deserved to know how it felt, to be left out in the cold, to be second best.

"Stefan?" Elena frowned, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Uh… sorry, I must have spaced out. Listen, the reason I asked you to come meet me today was so that you could sign the last of the paperwork. If you just sign here…" he pointed to a dotted line on a document and handed her his pen, "… the property will be all yours and you'll be ready to do business."

Elena took the pen, glanced over the contract, which, she realized, they had gone over before, and signed. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as reality set in. "This is really the start of my new life, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he flashed a reassuring smile. "I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you," Elena said politely. "I've actually already met several people offering their assistance."

"Well, remember, you can come to me about anything," he smiled.

Elena knew he was only trying to be helpful, but she didn't feel comfortable leaning so much on him. She had been on her own for a long time, and she certainly didn't need anyone to take care of her. Especially a man who should be focusing more on his family than his client.

Elena reprimanded herself. Why was she always so suspicious of men? Stefan had done nothing to suggest he had ulterior motives for helping her. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes lingered on her just a little too long for comfort.

"Thank you again for your help, Stefan," Elena rose from her seat. "I hope you and your family will come to the opening. I'm planning on focusing on children's books. I'm sure your boys will love it."

"We'll try to make it. Katherine isn't too fond of… well, people. But I'll be there."

"All right, then," Elena said quickly, suddenly feeling the need to leave. She wasn't going to stick around to listen to him depreciating his wife. "Have a nice day."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, guess what?" Izzie was practically jumping up and down when Elena knocked on the Saltzman's door.<p>

"What, sweetie?" she asked and gave her daughter a hug.

"Ellie's dog has puppies. Can we have one? Please, mommy?" she begged, giving her mom her best puppy dog eyes.

"A dog is a big responsibility, Izzie. Maybe when you're older."

"But, mommy… will you at least come and see?" she tugged on Elena's hand.

"Yes, I'll be right there, ok? I just have to talk to Ellie's mommy first."

"Ok, but hurry," Izzie practically bounced into the other room.

"Hey, Elena greeted Jenna, "how'd it go? She wasn't too much trouble, was she?"

"You're kidding – she was a little angel. Especially compared to Ellie. Maybe she'll have a good influence on her."

Elena laughed. "Oh, she's on her best behavior right now, just you wait…"

In all actuality, Elena knew she was lucky. Izzie was a bit of a wild child – a little impulsive at times – but she had a good heart and listened. They never fought. Elena was the mommy, and mommies make the rules. Izzie might try to sway Elena at times, but she always respected her authority.

"How was your meeting?" Jenna asked.

"Good. I signed the last of the papers. The house and the business – it's all mine now."

"Oh, Elena, that's awesome. We should celebrate. I'll get Ric to cook dinner tonight and Izzie can play with Ellie and the puppies until bedtime."

"Oh, that's really not…"

"Don't be silly. I'd love to spend some time with you. I just know we're going to be best friends," Jenna flashed a warm smile and Elena couldn't help smiling as well. "You know what? I'll call Caroline, see if she and Tyler will want to come over too. How does that sound?"

"Oh… well, sure… if you're sure your husband won't mind."

"Positive. Ric loves cooking. Oh, ok, he might not _love_ it, but I don't really give him much of a choice," Jenna laughed. "You go ahead and look at the puppies and I'll call Caroline."

* * *

><p>Elena spent about half an hour on the floor with the girls and the adorable golden retriever puppies. That soft fur, those cute floppy ears… Elena felt her heart turn to mush. But she had to be strong. Maybe they could get a dog in a year or so, when her business was up and running and Izzie had started school, but right now, it wouldn't be fair to the dog.<p>

Elena heard the front door open and close and a male voice call out "I'm home!"

Ellie immediately jumped to her feet and ran into the sandy-haired man's open arms. "Daddy!"

Elena rose awkwardly from her sitting position on the floor and walked over to introduce herself.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Elena. I'm your next door neighbor."

"Yes, of course," he said with a smile and offered his hand in greeting. "I'm Alaric, but everyone calls me Ric. Jenna told me all about you and your daughter. Izzie, was it?" he said, focusing on the little girl who was currently hiding behind her mother's legs. "Did you and Ellie have fun today?" he said, smiling warmly.

Izzie nodded, still hiding partly behind Elena.

"How are the puppies? Have you named them yet?"

"Yes," Izzie said, stepping out from behind Elena. "Do you want to know their names?"

"I would love to. Why don't you introduce me?"

"Ok," she said and took his hand, leading him over to the little playpen that kept the puppies from running off in all directions.

Elena smiled as Ric sat down and Izzie and Ellie started telling him all about the puppies, and where they came from. France, apparently. Elena chuckled at the scene and went to join Jenna in the kitchen.

"Ric seems nice," she said, helping to set the table.

"That's part of the reason I married him," Jenna winked.

"He's really good with the kids," Elena couldn't help commenting.

"I know, right? Guess it's in his blood. He teaches high school kids, but his sisters are both kindergarten teachers."

"I see…"

"You know what? The school used to order their books from your aunt's shop, but the last couple of years, she was in the hospital a lot, and they started using one of those big city retailers. I'm sure you could make some kind of deal with the school so that they can order from you instead."

"You mean like on consignment? Oh, but why would they do that? I can't compete with big city prices."

"Mystic Falls is a community. We take care of each other, support local businesses. Ric can probably talk to the school council about it and set up some sort of agreement."

"I don't know what to say, Jenna," Elena was baffled at the kindness these people whom she barely knew bestowed upon her.

"Say thank you and go tell Ric to stop dawdling and get started on dinner unless he wants takeout."

* * *

><p>The evening went by so quickly that Elena didn't even notice when it got dark. After dessert, the girls had gone to Ellie's room to watch a movie while Ric, Jenna, Tyler, Caroline and Elena talked in the living room.<p>

When Elena looked at the time, it was already 10.30. "Oh, no, this is way past Izzie's bedtime," she said and moved to go upstairs to get her daughter.

Jenna stopped her. "Hey, don't worry. I checked on them about an hour ago. They were sleeping so soundly I didn't have the heart to wake them, so I tucked them in. Izzie can stay over and have breakfast here tomorrow. I can't cook, but I _do_ make nice cereal," she smiled.

"Oh, but I don't want to impose on you…"

"It's not an imposition. I'm so happy Ellie has a friend."

"But what if she wakes up and gets scared? We haven't spent a single night apart since she was born."

"You're right next door, Elena. But if you feel more comfortable staying here, I can make up a bed for you."

"No. No, that's not necessary. I'm sorry, I'm just being paranoid, I guess."

"You're a mom. It's like second nature to us to worry about our kids," Jenna said, squeezing Elena's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll come by tomorrow to pick her up, ok?"

"Ok, see you then. Have a good night," Jenna hugged her and Elena said goodnight to the others before heading home.

* * *

><p>Elena spent the night tossing and turning, and she longed for daybreak so she could go get her daughter. When morning finally did arrive, Elena was so exhausted she just splashed her face with water, pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a simple white T-shirt and hurried out the door.<p>

As she was locking the door to the shop, she heard a voice behind her and it startled her. She spun around to be faced with an incredibly gorgeous man. He had jet black hair and chiseled features, but what stood out most about him were his piercing blue eyes.

Elena suddenly found herself slightly out of breath. The way he was looking at her, she might as well have walked outside in her underwear. Her eyes quickly flickered down to make sure that that was not the case. She looked back up at him, curious as to why he looked so angry.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet," she got out.

"I didn't come here to buy books, Miss Gilbert. I'm here to solve all your problems."

"My problems?" Elena frowned.

"I'm prepared to offer you a sum of 500,000 dollars to pack up and leave this place."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I understand you have a child. Don't you think it's best for her to have a mother who does _not_ fool around with married men?"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm sorry, but I have to go pick up my daughter."

"I would suggest you take me up on my offer, Miss Gilbert, or you'll find that Mystic Falls can be a very unpleasant place to live," he said coldly and got back in his car, which was parked right outside the bookshop. A black, sleek Ferrari that screamed arrogance and affluence. They were a perfect match, Elena found herself thinking.

Elena was left staring as he drove off, completely dumbfounded. What on earth had he been talking about?

"Hey, Elena, are you up this early?" a chipper voice said and she looked over to see Caroline's golden locks bouncing in her ponytail as she came jogging down the street. "What was Damon Salvatore doing here?" she asked.

"Who?" Elena said, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Stefan's brother.

"He's like the richest guy in town, and the hottest – don't tell Tyler I said that," she added in a stage whisper and giggled. "But Elena, what's wrong? You look pale?"

"Um… nothing, Caroline. I'm just tired, is all. I didn't get too much sleep last night… I'm gonna go pick up Izzie. See you later?"

"Sure thing," Caroline said, giving Elena a little wave before continuing her morning jog.

Elena walked over to the Saltzman's, feeling numb. She had just made an enemy in Damon Salvatore without even trying. She dreaded what this might do to her chances of making a life for herself in Mystic Falls.


	3. II

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ II ~

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of the unexpected confrontation had worn off, Elena's confusion and concern was replaced by rage. How dare he make assumptions about her? Acting like she could be bought! She had as much right as him to live in this town. She hadn't done anything wrong. Surely this was some sort of misunderstanding. Maybe he had seen her go into Stefan's office and surmised that they simply <em>must <em>be having an affair. The nerve! Maybe that's how people acted in _his_ world, but _she_ had morals! Fueled with righteous indignation, Elena decided to confront her lawyer in hopes of shedding some light over the situation.

* * *

><p>Elena waited until Izzie had gone over to play with Ellie before dialing the office. "Mrs. Flowers, hello," she said pleasantly, "is Mr. Salvatore in, please?"<p>

The older woman muttered something and patched her through.

"Elena, hi," Stefan answered his phone, a little too exuberant for her liking.

"Stefan," Elena said in a serious tone, "I met your brother yesterday."

"Oh?"

"He seemed to be under the impression that you and I were having an affair. Do you have any clue as to where he might have gotten that idea?

"Um…"

"Stefan…" Elena said warily.

"Listen, can I come by later? There are some things you should know."

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Elena asked, suspicious.

"I'm swamped with work at the moment, and I have a client coming in for a meeting in 20 minutes. I'll stop by as soon as I finish up here, all right?

Elena sighed. "All right. I'll be overseeing the work in the shop, so I'll be here all day."

"Great. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>The remodeling of the bookshop was coming along nicely. She had sent the contractor her designs a couple of months ago, when she decided to give this whole business thing a go. When the contractors heard that Caroline Lockwood had taken a personal interest in the Gilbert Bookshop, they worked even faster and harder at finishing Elena's dream shop. It looked as if it would be finished in time for the re-opening on Sunday.<p>

Caroline had already started inviting people she said would be able to bring 'big business' Elena's way, and gotten a catering company her mother-in-law always used involved.

Elena pondered whether this was really the way to go – what if no-one showed up? Caroline had laughed and said that this town never turned down a party.

* * *

><p>When the clock in the shop struck five, Stefan had not yet made an appearance. The handymen finished for the day and Elena locked the door before joining Stefan upstairs. They had the last pieces of Caroline's pie and Elena gave Izzie a bath and asked her to put her jammies on.<p>

While Izzie was busy in her room, picking out her pajamas, Elena decided to get started on the dishes. She was halfway done when a buzz alerted her that someone was at the door. The living area upstairs didn't have a separate entrance, so Elena had to go through the shop to answer the door. The garden out back was separated from its surroundings by a five feet high garden wall and could only be accessed through the shop's back door. If someone wanted to call on her, they would have to do so via the shop door, in plain view from the street. Not that it was a particularly busy street, but still. Stefan Salvatore waiting outside the shop to visit Elena at seven o'clock at night would not exactly help expel the rumors. If there _were_ in fact rumors flying around, that is. Maybe it was just one man's over-active imagination. Damon Salvatore's.

Elena sighed as she went to open the door. "Stefan. I didn't expect you this late. I was just getting Izzie ready for bed."

"I'm sorry, I got held up at the office. Do you think you could spare me a few minutes just the same?" he said, a pleading look in his green eyes.

Elena sighed again. She supposed it would be just as well to get their business sorted sooner rather than later.

"Fine. You've got five minutes."

"Can I come in? I mean, someone could walk by…"

"Oh, all right. Come on up. I'll get Izzie to bed and then we can talk."

"Thank you," he said warmly.

"Uncle Stef!" Izzie exclaimed when she recognized the man coming up the stairs with her mother.

"Hi, munchkin," he smiled affectionately and returned her hug.

"Guess what?" she beamed.

"What?"

"My friend Ellie's dog has puppies. They're super-cute. Right, mommy?" she turned to Elena.

Elena returned her daughter's smile. "Yes, they are. But not as cute as you are when you're in bed, dreaming about puppies," Elena said, tapping Izzie's nose and hinting that it was time to call it a night.

"Ok, mommy… Uncle Stef, will you read me a bedtime story?"

Stefan looked at Elena for approval, and she nodded. "I'll finish up the dishes. Sleep tight, sweetie," she said and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She could hear Izzie talking the whole way to her room, pulling Stefan with her and explaining exactly which story she wanted to hear.

Elena sighed for the umpteenth time since Stefan showed up. Izzie was so attached to him. He should be at home with his wife, tucking in his own children and reading them bedtime stories. Acting like he was a part of their lives when he could never be was not fair to Izzie.

* * *

><p>Elena was drying off the last of the dishes when Stefan entered the kitchen. "Can I help?" he offered.<p>

"No," she said coldly.

"O…k," he said, puzzled at her coldness.

Elena put the towel down and leaned against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed. "Start talking," she demanded.

Stefan raked his hand through his hair. "I don't know where to start…"

"Start at the beginning, then."

"Could we sit down?" he gestured to the living room couch.

Elena sighed and walked into the living room, flopping down on an armchair. "Quit stalling. Get on with it."

Stefan sat down on the couch opposite her and hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees and wringing his hands.

"Katherine and I haven't been happy together for a long time…" he started.

Elena flew out of her chair. "Get out! I don't want to hear about your marriage problems. Maybe if you spent more time at home with your wife and children you wouldn't be so unhappy!"

"Elena… please, just listen… Katherine's always had an infatuation with my brother. She leans on him for everything, even though I'm her husband. I just wanted her to know what it feels like to always be second best."

"What did you do?" Elena said in a warning tone, her fury barely restrained.

"Nothing, really… I just… I may have told her about you – how I really admire you, how beautiful you are…"

"Let me get this straight – you purposely let her believe there was something going on between us?"

"I just wanted her to know that there are other women out there – women who appreciate what I do and who would be happy to be with someone like me. I should have known she would go crying to Damon," Stefan shook his head.

"You need to fix this, Stefan. Make it perfectly clear to your wife and your brother that there never was nor ever will be anything between us."

"But it's working… Katherine showed up at the office today and we…um... well..."

"Oh, I'm happy that your lies helped spice up your sex life," Elena said sarcastically. "What gives you the right to use _me_ in your sick little games?"

"Elena, I didn't mean to…"

"To do what? Ruin my reputation? Humiliate me? What did you expect, Stefan?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be," Elena hissed. "Now tell Katherine and your brother the truth."

"They won't believe me."

"_Make_ them believe you! I don't want all of this drama in my life, Stefan."

"I'm sorry… I'll talk to Katherine. Soon, I promise…"

"'Soon' isn't good enough, Stefan."

"I'll take care of it."

"You better," she growled and opened the door to the staircase, indicating their conversation was over. She followed him downstairs to let him out of the shop door.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodbye, Stefan," she said firmly and slammed the door behind him. It had begun to rain and Elena watched as Stefan ran to his car, his jacket pulled up.

Elena was halfway up the stairs when she heard a loud banging on the shop door. She darted back down the stairs, worried that the sound would wake up Izzie.

"What the hell do you think you're…" Elena's voice trailed off when a flash of lightning illuminated the strong features of the man outside the shop door.

His wet hair looked even more like a raven's sleek feathers than it did dry. The lightning running through the sky was nothing compared to the flashes of anger in his eyes. She stood paralyzed with one hand on the doorknob, looking at him through the window.

_Open up_. She could see his mouth form the words, but the thunder and the glass separating them dulled the sound of his voice.

Elena was suddenly very grateful for the door chain she'd had Matt Donovan, the contractor, install. She hooked it into place and opened the door a hairsbreadth.

"Let me in," he demanded.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'd let a strange man into my home this time of night, especially someone who's threatened me."

"You didn't have a problem inviting my brother into your home," he snarled.

"Stefan has been very helpful to me and my daughter," Elena said, dignified.

"I'm sure…"

"What are you doing here, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I'm here to see if you've come to your senses and reconsidered my offer."

"I have not."

"I see… let me see if I can sweeten the pot… how does one million sound?"

"Outrageous," Elena replied coolly.

"Still not enough? You're a greedy little slut, aren't you?" he sneered, his eyes narrow.

If the door chain hadn't kept her from immediately swinging the door open, she would have slapped him.

"Leave," she said between clenched teeth.

"This isn't over," he warned.

Elena slammed the door shut.

Before she went to bed, Elena checked on Izzie to make sure her little girl was sleeping soundly. When she heard her even breathing and saw the peaceful look on her daughter's face, she quietly closed the door again.

Elena washed her face, put on her pajamas and crept under the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to think about happy things, but her mind kept drifting back to Damon. Why hadn't she told him he was wrong about her – that Stefan had lied to make Katherine jealous? Maybe because she knew he wouldn't believe her. Maybe because she didn't feel like defending herself to people who made assumptions without even making an effort to find out the truth. Maybe because she couldn't think straight when he looked at her. How little he must think of her. Elena shook her head. Why did she care what he thought, anyways?


	4. III

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ III ~

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Jenna gave Elena a compassionate look, noticing how fidgety her friend was.<p>

"I'm nervous," Elena admitted.

"Don't be. They'll love you," Jenna reassured her.

It was almost time for the grand re-opening of Gilbert's Bookshop. Jenna and Caroline had spent all morning with Elena, overseeing the decorations and the caterers, and mostly trying to calm Elena's nerves.

Elena took one last look around the shop. The musty old library-style bookshop had been converted into a fresh, young shop with a large section dedicated specifically to kids. There was a reading area with colorful miniature furniture, bean bag chairs and lots and lots of stuffed animals. Izzie had helped Elena design it, giving expert advice on what kids like. The caterers had set up tables in the garden and refreshments were waiting for the guests when they arrived.

The clock stuck two and Elena took one last deep breath before turning the sign in the window from _Sorry, we're closed_ to _Yes, we're open_ and unlocking the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the shop was buzzing. People seemed to be really enjoying themselves, and several of them had told Elena that a bookshop focused on children's literature was just what this town needed.<p>

"See?" Caroline beamed at her. "You're a hit."

"Oh, I don't know about that… I haven't made a sale yet."

"Today's not about selling books, it's about selling yourself. If people like you, they'll want to do business with you. Also, it doesn't hurt to have me as a friend," she nudged Elena and giggled.

Suddenly the chatter in the shop died down and all eyes turned towards the entrance. Flanked by two men stood a woman with locks of dark mocha, full red lips and long black eyelashes. She was a little on the pale side, which only added to the fragile doll-appearance of her. She had a tiny waist, full hips and an ample bosom. No, scratch the 'fragile doll', she was a dark temptress.

Elena was baffled at the sight of Katherine Pierce Salvatore. _This_ was the woman Stefan tried to make jealous? Katherine's stunning beauty was only surpassed by that of the other Salvatore brother. Wearing a pin-striped suit and a light blue shirt underneath, Damon Salvatore's eyes seemed even bluer. He was clean-shaven and Elena couldn't help but notice the musky scent of his cologne, wafting through the air and teasing her nostrils.

Stefan was not an unattractive man by any standards, but he faded into the background with Katherine and Damon there. Elena might have felt sorry for the way his wife clung to his brother, lapping up his attention, if it weren't for the fact that Stefan had used her for his own selfish purposes.

As the proprietor and hostess, Elena took a deep breath and walked over to greet the newest arrivals.

"Stefan," she nodded to him. "I'm glad you and your family could make it. This must be your lovely wife," she said and flashed Katherine a genuine smile, extending her hand in greeting.

Katherine turned up her nose, huffed and said to Damon, "Oh, _why_ did you bring me here? It's _so_ dull."

"It's rude to not visit whenever a new shop opens in Mystic Falls, Katherine," Damon said sweetly.

"Miss Gilbert," he said and took her outstretched hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Elena stifled a gasp at the electric current that shot through her body when his lips met her skin. She quickly withdrew her hand and when her eyes met his, she saw the amusement in them. He knew perfectly well what effect he had on her.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy the party," she said and turned around to return to her other guests, who had now resumed their chatter.

"It's good to see you again, Elena," Stefan said, reaching out to touch her hand.

Elena shook him off angrily. "Cut it out, Stefan," she hissed. She caught Damon looking at her, and this time the amusement was gone from his eyes. She swallowed hard and quickly turned away to find Caroline or Jenna in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Hide me," she whispered to Jenna, who was out in the garden with the kids.<p>

"What? From who?"

"Salvatore. _All_ the Salvatores."

"They came? Elena, that's huge! An appearance by Damon Salvatore is like a public announcement of approval."

"I don't think he approves of me at all."

"Oh, don't be silly. What could he possibly have against you?"

Elena shrugged. She needed to confide in someone, but this was neither the time nor place.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?" she turned to Izzie, who was lounging on a bean bag with Ellie, looking at a picture book.

"Can we go play with the puppies soon, mommy?" she looked up from her book.

Elena looked over at Jenna, who nodded. "I'll take them. Come by later and we'll talk, ok?" Jenna smiled and squeezed Elena's hand.

_Thank you_, Elena mouthed as Jenna took the girls by the hands and headed back to their house.

"Cute kid," a velvety voice whispered in her ear.

Elena spun around, startled.

"She deserves her mother's full attention, don't you think?"

"You're here to intimidate me? Well, forget it. I haven't done anything wrong," she hissed.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I disagree," he said in a low voice. "Sleeping with a married man? You've been a _very_ bad girl."

The way his voice caressed her, his suggestive tone mixing with his brewing anger, sent shivers down her spine in the middle of a hot summer's day. He was toying with her, she realized. Angrily, she pushed him away, looking around to make sure no-one was watching them.

"I'm not having an affair with Stefan," she hissed.

"Oh, really?" he raised his eyebrows, his disbelief apparent on his handsome features. "That's not what it looks like to me."

"Well, then maybe you should be considering getting your eyesight checked," she retorted.

"That little moment I witnessed before? Tell me that was not a little lover's spat."

"Believe what you want, Mr. Salvatore. I can't stop you. I just look forward to the day when you get to eat your words. Or, better yet, when someone judges _you_ without bothering to check the facts first." With that, she strode off, leaving him slightly mystified.

* * *

><p>When the last of the guests had left, Elena had to admit the opening had been a success. As she looked around at the mess left behind, she let out a sigh. She would have to get this cleaned up before the shop opened tomorrow morning at ten.<p>

Caroline snapped her out of her musings. "Why do you look so glum? The party was a hit."

"Oh, sorry… yes, it was. Thank you so much for all your help. I was just thinking about the clean-up."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, the shop needs to be ship-shape tomorrow morning."

"Don't you mean shop-shape?" Caroline winked, and after a look from Elena, continued. "You think we hire caterers just to set things up? They'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning, and by the time you open, this place will be in tip-top condition."

"Don't you mean shop-top?" Elena mocked.

"Ha-ha. Now come on, let's go over to Jenna's and celebrate."

"Well, don't you need to get home to Tyler?"

"He's watching some game with Ric. I forgot which one – as if I even bothered to ask," she added with a wink and hooked her arm with Elena's. "Come on, let's go."

Elena caved and they went over to Jenna's and had some wine while the girls played in Ellie's room.

* * *

><p>"So, I saw you talking to Damon Salvatore," Caroline winked at Elena, who stiffened at the mentioning of his name.<p>

She nervously took another sip of her wine. "Um… yes."

"It looked pretty intense…"

"I… uh… tripped. He was steadying me," Elena said, guessing the moment Caroline was referring to was him holding her arm.

"Riiiight… is that why he looked like he wanted to throw you over his shoulder and carry you to his bedroom?"

"Caroline!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What?"

"You read too many trashy novels," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? So what? Keeps things interesting. Tyler and I…"

"Woah, hold it right there. We do _not_ want to hear about your sexcapades, Care!" Jenna exclaimed in mock disgust.

"Prude," Caroline said, to which Jenna replied with sticking her tongue out.

Elena simply sipped her wine, trying not to turn crimson. The alcohol wasn't really helping with that, though, and she felt a blush creep up and settle on her cheeks.

"Oh, well, I should go," Caroline said, finishing her wine.

"Send Ric home, will you?" Jenna said before she hugged her friend goodbye.

"Will do," Caroline affirmed and went to hug Elena. "Great party today, sweetie. I'll see you soon, ok?"

* * *

><p>"So…" Jenna said as they were putting away their wine glasses, "wanna tell me what's going on?"<p>

"Going on?" Elena said, trying to sound innocent, but failing miserably.

"You're obviously affected by Damon. I can't say I blame you, and he's Ric's best friend, but I suspect there's something more to this story."

"What do you know about Katherine?" Elena asked instead.

"Oh, I don't know… everyone in this town hate her. People tolerate her because she's married to Stefan – and because she has Damon wrapped around her little finger.

"He's in love with her?"

"No. At least I don't think so. But he _is_ oddly attached to her, though. He's never said anything to me, but from what he's told Ric he feels responsible for her, almost like a big brother. I think there's more to it, but Ric refuses to break the 'guy code' or whatever. He won't tell me what Damon's told him in confidence."

"He's a loyal friend," Elena concluded.

"That he is."

"Well, doesn't she have any other relatives?"

"She's an orphan. Her parents and her sister were murdered when Katherine was a teenager."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened in shock. "That's awful!"

"Yes," Jenna nodded. "Apparently, Katherine was dating this guy, who was much older than her. He belonged to this gang, The Originals, and when she tried to break it off, they broke into her house and killed her family right in front of her."

"She must have been devastated," Elena breathed.

"She was in a mental institution for awhile, and since then she's been… fragile. Which is probably why Damon's so protective of her as his sister-in-law."

"But the way she was clinging to him, they looked more like lovers than anything else."

"Well, I can't speak for Katherine, but Damon's morals would never let anything happen between them."

"Yeah, he's full of morals," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?" Jenna gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh… nothing. It's getting late, and I should get Izzie to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be over around lunchtime and see how you're doing – and relieve you. You gotta remember to eat, you know."

"I know. I'm planning to hire someone to help out part-time, but I have to make sure I actually have customers first."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Your shop is adorable, and with all the kids in this town, you'll be swamped."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Elena awoke with a start. At first she thought there was another thunderstorm raging outside and that lightning had just struck nearby, but when she strained her ears to pick up any strange sounds, she heard nothing but her own heart, thudding loudly in her chest.<p>

She wrapped a robe around her petite frame and tiptoed out into the kitchen. She was just about to pour herself a glass of water when she noticed the blinking alarm panel. The silent alarm in the shop had gone off. Running over to the window, Elena could see a patrol car pull up.

Wow, the Sheriff's Department in Mystic Falls was quicker to respond to a break-in than the New York City police. Maybe because they didn't get that many incidents here.

Elena hurried down the stairs to the shop, where a uniformed officer was already surveying the damage from the outside.

"Stop right there," he held up a hand, his eyes focused on her bare feet. "There's broken glass everywhere. Do you have slippers around?"

Elena nodded.

"Go ahead and put them on and then I can take your statement."

Elena did as he asked, and checked on Izzie – who was sleeping soundly, thank goodness – before heading back downstairs to unlock the door, which was still intact.

"Nothing seems to be destroyed, except for the window, of course. Can you check your inventory and register to make sure nothing's missing?"

"It doesn't look like it," Elena replied after surveying the room. "And I haven't even opened yet – there's no money in the cash register."

"Very odd," the officer tapped his pen against his notepad. "Did you hear or see anything suspicious before you went to bed tonight?"

"No, nothing."

"Is there anyone you could think of that might want to sabotage you?"

Elena shook her head, drawing a blank.

"It's probably just kids messing around. You would think we wouldn't see a lot of juvenile delinquence in a small town like Mystic Falls, but times are getting rougher… such a shame," he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I'll write up a report and get you a copy to give to your insurance company. It's really a shame… you won't be able to get the window replaced by tomorrow morning. The best I can do is a temporary fix, but you'll have to call Matt Donovan – he's your contractor, right?"

Elena nodded.

"Call him tomorrow, he'll get you sorted. I'm sorry this puts such a damper on your first day, but I have to tell you, I'm happy to see a new bookshop in town. My wife is always complaining about the hassle of bringing the kids with her into the city to buy their books and she was so happy to hear about your shop focusing on children's books. With gas prices going up, having a bookshop right here in Mystic Falls will really save us a lot of money."

"Thank you, officer. And I have to say I'm impressed by the response time here. I had barely even noticed the break-in before you showed up."

"Yes, well, Sheriff Forbes wouldn't look too kindly on us if we failed to check out a disturbance at her daughter's friend's place."

"Sheriff Forbes? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know…"

"Caroline Lockwood's mother," the officer said, obviously confounded as to why she wouldn't know her friend's mother was the sheriff.

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'm sorry, it's late and I'm a little frazzled," Elena excused herself.

Truth was, Caroline never talked about her mother, only about her mother-in-law. Elena had assumed Caroline's mom wasn't in the picture for some reason, and she didn't want to pry.

Elena stayed in the shop, sweeping up the shards of glass in the display window and on the floor, until the officer returned with equipment to temporarily fix the window.

While he was working, she went upstairs to check on Izzie and started a pot of coffee. She brought a cup down to the officer as he was just finishing sealing the window with duct tape.

"Here," she said and handed him the mug, "I'm sorry I don't have any pastries to offer," she smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I don't need anything, Miss Gilbert. I shouldn't be eating at this time of night, anyways. But I do appreciate the coffee," he smiled and took the steaming hot cup from her.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Elena collapsed into bed and tried to fall asleep.<p>

Something the officer said, though, kept replaying in her head. _Is there anyone…that might want to sabotage you?_

Of course there is. Someone who's threatened to make life here unpleasant for you. But would he really stoop that low? He must know that smashing her shop window could scare Izzie. She couldn't believe he would do something to hurt her daughter, no matter how he felt about her. Then again, she didn't really know anything about him, did she? One thing was certain – she would _not_ be intimidated and bullied. He would get a piece of her mind whether he wanted to or not.


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Thank you for all your sweet reviews. As this is based on a novel, I'm bound to certain plot twists and a certain pace. However, I find myself adding and subtracting a lot, and I worry I'm messing up the pacing… the characters just started making their own decisions (stubborn little fellas). _

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ IV ~

* * *

><p>When the bookshop opened at ten, there was already a cluster of people hovering outside the door. Granted, most of them were curious as to what happened to her window, but they <em>did<em> also buy books.

The worst part was explaining the broken window to Izzie. She couldn't say something flew in through the window, because then Izzie would assume she meant a bird and get all upset, so she decided on the truth – or what she hoped was the truth.

"Some kids were playing and they broke the window. Accidents happen, you know."

"But why were the kids out at night?" she asked with big eyes.

"They weren't supposed to be, but they weren't good kids like you, who listens to her mommy."

"They should get a time-out," Izzie said, determined.

"That they should," Elena agreed, her thoughts not straying far from Damon.

"Can I go play with Ellie, mommy?"

Elena sighed. She would have to get Izzie into a playgroup of sorts, where she could meet other kids. Elena was happy she wanted to spend time with Ellie, but she worried that it was unfair to Jenna to have her watch the kids all the time.

When Elena lived in the apartment complex, she was surrounded by single moms and their kids, and there was always someone around to watch the kids while the mothers were at work. Things were different now. With the inheritance, she could afford to hire a nanny, but she didn't know where to look for one.

"Auntie Jenna's coming over in a little while to watch the shop while you and I get some lunch, maybe you could go over to Ellie later?"

"Ok, mommy, but can we go out?"

"Out to lunch? Yeah, I guess. Is there someplace special you want to go?"

"Dunkin' Donuts!" she exclaimed, practically glowing with excitement.

Elena laughed. "That's not lunch, sweetie. That's dessert."

"Oh," Izzie pursed her lips, thinking hard. "Pizza?"

"I tell you what… we can go to the food court, and you can pick whatever food you like. Sound good?"

"Yay," Izzie clapped her hands, bouncing over to the kids' corner to look through her picture-book.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Elena, what happened?" Jenna said upon seeing the patched-up window.<p>

Elena shook her head. "Not now, ok?"

Jenna's eyes fell on Izzie approaching them and nodded in understanding.

"Some very naughty kids broke mommy's window," Izzie informed Jenna. "They are getting a time-out."

"Good," Jenna said, playing along. Elena would tell her later.

"Auntie Jenna, can I come and play with Ellie after lunch?"

"Izzie," Elena said. "You can't play with Ellie all the time."

"Why not?" Izzie pouted.

"Well…" Elena couldn't say she worried about burdening Jenna.

"It's fine," Jenna whispered in Elena's ear, squeezing her shoulder. "I love having the girls. As long as Izzie wants to come over, she's welcome anytime."

Elena felt her heart swell with gratitude. If only she could repay Jenna somehow. Oh, wait… "Where's Ellie, by the way?"

"Oh, she's with Jeremy, my nephew. He's in high school, so he babysits for the extra cash. He's good at it, though. He and Ellie always present me with new artwork when I get back."

"But, Jenna, you didn't have to get a babysitter for Ellie. She could have just come with us out to lunch."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. But I don't mind helping Jeremy out, and Ellie adores him."

"You don't think…" Elena mused, "that he'd want some extra hours? I could really use a good babysitter, or a shop assistant. I love having Izzie with me in the shop, but she gets bored."

"I'm sure he'd love to help out, especially now that he's on summer break."

"Great. Well, have him stop by the shop whenever, ok?"

"Sure thing. Now go on, get out of here – and put some food in that tiny little body of yours."

Elena laughed. "Thanks, Jenna. We'll be back within the hour.

"No rush."

* * *

><p>While Izzie was working off the calories in her food court pizza slice at the mall's jungle gym, Elena got out her cell phone.<p>

"Mr. Salvatore, please," she said when Mrs. Flowers answered the phone at the lawyer's office. The woman obviously already hated her, so Elena skipped the pleasantries she didn't have time for anyways.

"Elena," Stefan answered warmly.

"I need the name and number of my insurance agent."

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone smashed a window in my shop last night."

"Oh, Elena, that's awful. Was Izzie scared?"

"No, the girl can sleep through anything, apparently. Can I have the insurance information, please?"

"Why don't you just let me take care of everything?"

"Have you told Katherine the truth?"

"Elena…"

"If you insist on keeping up this charade, I'll have no other choice but to get another lawyer."

"I'm the only one in Mystic Falls."

"I don't care. I'll get someone somewhere else. I don't want you in my life, Stefan, and I certainly don't want you in Izzie's."

"Elena…"

"Send me the papers, Stefan, and stay the hell away from me. And tell your wife the truth!" she added before hanging up.

"Izzie, playtime's over!" Elena called out and Izzie reluctantly left her new friends at the jungle gym. The girl was a natural at making new friends wherever she went.

* * *

><p>After a long, but admittedly successful, first day, Elena closed up the shop and went over to Jenna's to pick Izzie up.<p>

"Hey, sweetie, how'd it go?" Jenna asked as she opened the door for Elena.

"Good, I think. A lot of people stopped by today. I'm exhausted," she admitted.

"Well, then, I know just what you need," Jenna smiled.

"What?"

"A nice, home cooked meal. Come on, Ric's been slaving in the kitchen all afternoon," she led Elena over to the kitchen, where a multitude of aromas met her nostrils and tickled her taste buds."

"Smells great, Jenna, but I'm really tired and I should get Izzie home."

"But you gotta eat. And I still want to know what happened to your window."

"The officer thought it could be some kids messing around."

"But that's not what _you_ think, is it?" Jenna eyed Elena curiously.

"I don't know what to believe," Elena raked her hand through her hair. "I don't know if I should even tell you…"

"You can tell me anything, Elena. I can tell something's bothering you. Maybe if you share it with someone, it can lighten your burden just a little bit."

"It's just so messed up…" Elena shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you some wine," Jenna said and went over to a kitchen cupboard to take out two glasses.

"No, I'm fine, really," Elena shook her head. "Where's Izzie, by the way? She usually greets me at the door."

"Oh, she's with Ellie and the puppies. Go on in and say hi," Jenna said, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"Yeah, ok."

Elena froze in the doorway to the living room. Izzie noticed her and ran into her arms, beaming.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?"

"What?" Elena said, not able to tear her eyes away from the black-haired man with Ric on the floor with the puppies.

"This is Damon," Izzie said, tugging on her hand to guide her over to their little playgroup. "He has a doggy too!"

"Is that right?" she said in a pleasant voice while shooting daggers at Damon.

"He rescued it from the pound!"

"He did?" Elena said, faking amazement for Izzie's benefit.

"Uh-huh. Damon says there are a lot of doggies at the pound that need a home."

"I'm sure there is, sweetie," Elena stroked her hair.

"Can we get a doggy from the pound, mommy?"

"What did I say about dogs, Izzie?"

"They're a big res… respi… responsity."

"Responsibility," Elena corrected her gently. "Do you know what that means?"

"That you have to be old to get a dog."

Elena stifled a giggle. "It means you have to be willing to spend a lot of time with your dog, and make sure he behaves, that he gets enough to eat and drink, that he goes to the toilet, that he's clean and healthy…"

"Oh…" Izzie seemed pensive. "Can I play with Damon's dog some day?"

"No, sweetie, I don't think so."

"Why not? You don't like Damon, mommy?"

Elena looked over at the man who had clearly captured her daughter's heart in a short while. Inside, she was boiling with anger, but on the outside she said calmly, "I don't know him, Izzie."

"He's Uncle Ric's friend."

"Yes, I know."

"Then…" Izzie looked at her mommy with big eyes. If Damon was Uncle Ric's friend, and mommy liked Uncle Ric and Auntie Jenna, why wouldn't she like Damon?

"Sweetie, why don't you and Ellie go see what Auntie Jenna's doing in the kitchen while I talk to Damon?"

"Ok," Izzie immediately lit up and she and Ellie ran into the kitchen. Suddenly feeling like the odd man out, Ric rose from his seat on the floor and headed into the kitchen as well. "Um… I'm gonna… yeah."

"Well, that was awkward," Damon commented, getting off the floor.

"How dare you? You're using my daughter to get to me? What kind of man are you?" she hissed.

"A – I didn't know your daughter would be here. I came to visit my friends. B – What was I supposed to do? Ignore that sweet little kid just because she had the misfortune to be born as your daughter?"

"You… you…" Elena was so angry she couldn't form words.

"I was just leaving. Enjoy your evening, miss Gilbert."

Elena's fists clenched at her sides. _Insufferable_ was the word that resonated through her head. It was a quote from her favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice, and as well as it described Mr. Darcy, it certainly did Mr. Salvatore justice. Except she highly doubted there were any redeeming qualities to Damon Salvatore.


	6. V

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I _would_ thank you for all your sweet reviews, but something's wrong with the site, and I can't read them, so I _hope_ they are nice reviews : ) Keep 'em coming and I hope to be able to read them soon. : )_

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ V ~

* * *

><p>"Where did Damon run off to?" Jenna frowned when Elena entered the kitchen.<p>

"Um… I don't know."

"That's weird, I thought for sure he was going to stay for dinner."

Elena shrugged.

"Uh… actually, Damon _did_ mention something about having to go home to check on… something," Ric covered.

Elena wondered how much he knew about the tension between her and the Salvatores, but she was grateful for his tact.

"Shame… I had hoped…" Jenna trailed off, realizing her mistake.

"Jenna…" Elena said in a low voice, checking to make sure the girls were occupied and not paying attention to the grown-ups. "You had hoped _what_?"

"Ok, don't be mad," Jenna said quickly, in hushed tones. "I was hoping the two of you would hit it off."

"My wife, the matchmaker," Ric shook his head. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"Oh, come on," Jenna lightly pushed his arm. "You know as well as I do that Damon would do well with someone like Elena in his life."

"Still, it's not up to you, sweetie."

"I appreciate the gesture, Jenna," Elena said politely, "But I don't want a man in my life right now. If ever."

"So, who's hungry?" Ric said, a little louder for the kids' benefit, clapping his hands at the same time.

"'pagetti meatballs!" the two girls screamed in unison.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ric took the girls to the bathroom to make sure they clean up before they go play in Ellie's room. Ketchup stains all over the furniture was not something Jenna appreciated having to clean up, which meant <em>he<em> would have to do it.

"I'm sorry I tried setting you up, Elena. I just thought..."

"It's fine, Jenna, really. He's a friend of yours, I get it."

"So… are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me before dinner?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because… you don't want to know."

"Try me."

Elena sighed, looking around to make sure no-one was listening, and spoke in a low voice. "Damon threatened me."

"What?" Jenna said, incredulous.

"Like I said, you don't want to know…"

"No, I just… tell me the whole story. Don't leave anything out."

"He thinks I'm having an affair with Stefan. He showed up at the store, offering me half a million dollars to leave Mystic Falls."

Jenna's jaw dropped.

"Then he upped the offer to a million. I would never have an affair with a married man, you know that, right? I tried telling him he was wrong, but he didn't believe me. He's threatened to make life here unpleasant for me."

"And you think he smashed your window?"

"I honestly don't know what to think. I can't believe he would risk scaring Izzie, but…"

"I don't either. Damon's… he's hotheaded, but he has a good heart. You saw him with the kids, right?"

"Yeah," Elena sighed.

"Why would he think you're having an affair with Stefan?"

"Because Stefan let him and Katherine think that."

"He did _what_?"

"It's crazy, I know. He wanted to make Katherine jealous, and…"

"So he used you to do it? That's seriously messed up."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't believe Damon would fall for that…"

"Well, he hates me."

"No…"

"I don't know what to do, Jenna. I just wanted to start fresh, you know? I thought small town life would do Izzie good, and I see she loves it here, but I can't subject her to this. Right now, she thinks some kids broke my window by accident, but what if something else happens? Something worse?"

"I could have Ric talk to Damon, find out what he knows. Maybe it's just one big misunderstanding?"

"No. I don't want you to get involved in this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I just needed to vent, I guess."

"No, I'm glad you told me. But you have to let me help you with this."

"No, Jenna. Seriously, I'll… I'll figure something out."

"Everything ok in here?" Ric entered the kitchen, frowning slightly at the sight of their troubled faces.

"Everything's fine, Ric," Elena smiled at him. "I was just saying I should get Izzie home. Thank you so much for dinner."

"Anytime, neighbor," Ric smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We love having you and Izzie over."

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly. The shop was busy and Jeremy turned out to be an excellent babysitter, taking Izzie and Ellie out for trips to the park and the children's center. She didn't see or hear from any of the Salvatores all week, and when the weekend came around, she started to relax.<p>

The shop was closed on Sundays, so she and Izzie decided on a picnic by the falls. Elena packed a basket with sandwiches, lemonade and cinnamon rolls. They found a grassy spot by the falls and laid down their picnic blanket. It was a beautiful sunny day, there were children laughing and birds chirping all around them.

Suddenly, they heard a dog barking and someone shouting. Izzie immediately got to her feet to see where the sounds were coming from.

"Look, mommy!" she said and pointed to an advancing figure. It was a pit bull, and it was heading straight for them.

Elena tensed, getting to her feet and keeping Izzie behind her.

"It's a doggy, mommy!"

"I see that. And it doesn't seem to have an owner." Elena liked dogs, she did, but she had read too many news reports about pit bulls attacking children to not be wary of the approaching dog.

"Slater! Heel!" a male voice shouted.

The dog slowed down slightly, but still kept coming towards them. When it reached them, it wagged its tail, wearing what looked like a smile on its face.

"Hi there," Elena said cautiously and the dog stopped in front of her. She tentatively reached out her hand, her palm down, and allowed him to sniff her. He wagged his tail and licked her hand. "Hey, buddy," she said softly.

"Slater! Here, boy!" the voice shouted again and Elena looked up from the dog's brown orbs into piercing blue. The owner froze when he recognized her. "Miss Gilbert."

"Mr. Salvatore," Elena greeted him coolly.

"I'm sorry, he got away from me. I think he saw a rabbit."

"Does he eat rabbits?" Izzie asked, wide-eyed, peering out from behind Elena's legs.

"No," Damon said and crouched down to her level, petting his dog, "he just likes to chase them."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"He looks scary."

"Maybe, but that's just the way he looks, it's not what he is. Slater may look mean on the outside, but he's a real teddy bear on the inside."

"Teddy bear? Isn't he a doggie?"

Damon chuckled. "Yes. He is."

"Does he like cinnamon buns?"

"Uh… I don't know. But he loves his doggy treats, though."

"Do _you_ like cinnamon buns, Damon?"

"I like all kinds of buns," Damon said, looking up at Elena with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"We're having a picnic."

"I see that," he turned his eyes back to Izzie.

"We have lemonade and cinnamon buns. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some, thank you."

"Oh, Izzie, sweetie, we don't want to keep Damon. I'm sure he has someplace to be."

"Actually, I was just taking Slater for a walk. I don't have anywhere to be," Damon smiled at Izzie, who grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the blanket. He sat down, with Slater lying down by his side, sniffing the air. "I think he smells the cinnamon."

"Can he have a piece?"

"Yeah. Just… hold out your hand like this…" Damon said, taking Izzie's little hand in his and making sure her palm was turned up before placing a piece of the bun in it. "Go ahead," he said, nodding to Izzie to hold her hand out to Slater. Slater carefully took the piece, slobbering all over her hand.

"Tickles," she giggled.

"Here, sweetie, napkin," Elena held out a white paper napkin to Izzie, who dutifully took it and dried off her hand.

"Hey, Izzie, do you want to play fetch with Slater?"

"Yes! Can I, mommy?"

"Just for a little while, ok? And stay close."

"Yes, mommy."

"Here," Damon said, getting out a throw toy from his back pocket. "This is his favorite. Throw it as far as you can and he'll bring it back to you, ok?"

"Ok," Izzie was practically bouncing with excitement. "Here, doggy," she said, running a few feet away from their blanket.

"Not too far!" Elena called out.

"She'll be fine," Damon rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Oh, we're on a first-name basis now, are we?" he smirked.

"Fine. Mr. Salvatore," Elena said between clenched teeth.

"Well, _Elena_, I was invited, in case you forgot. Just minutes ago, actually."

"You could have said no."

"I _could_… but then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to annoy you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm happy to see that you appear to have taken my advice to stay away from my brother."

"Stefan's my lawyer. That's all."

"Good. Be sure to keep it that way and we won't have a problem."

"_We_ wouldn't have a problem in the first place if _you_ weren't so blinded by your feelings for your brother's wife," she hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Just what I said. Everyone can see how Katherine clings to you."

"You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Katherine."

"Oh, you mean, I shouldn't be passing judgment based on rumors? That's rich coming from you."

"Stefan basically told Katherine he was cheating on her."

"And I told you it wasn't me! Stefan lied, ok? He was trying to make Katherine jealous and he used me to do it – without my knowledge, I might add."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Mommy, Damon, look!" Izzie exclaimed, proudly holding out the toy and getting Slater to put his paws up.

"Great, sweetie," Elena called out, then got to her feet. "We should get going," she said to Damon, gathering their things. "Izzie, we're leaving!"

Izzie threw the toy and Slater ran to get it. "Aw, do we have to, mommy?" she pouted.

"Yes, we do. Say goodbye."

"Bye, doggy," Izzie hugged Slater's thick neck. Then she ran over to Damon, who was still on the ground, sitting with his arms stretched out behind him, his hands supporting his weight, and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "Bye, Damon."

"Bye, kiddo," he smiled at her, surprised at the sign of affection.

Elena felt a lump in her throat at the sight. Izzie was so willing to open her heart to anyone who came into her life – no matter _who_ they were. Elena worried this would only lead to heartbreak.

"Let's go," she said, trying to sound cheerful for Izzie's sake.

"Aren't you going to say 'bye' too?" Izzie looked up at her in expectation.

"Um… sure," Elena hesitated slightly before crouching down to Slater's level. "Bye, Slater, it was nice to meet you."

The dog licked her face in response. Elena laughed and stood up, accidently locking eyes with Damon as she did so and noticing he had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"My turn," he smirked.

"Goodbye, Mr. Salvatore," she huffed and took Izzie's hand to lead her back to the car.


	7. VI

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Ok, this might be going too fast… I'm already somewhere around the third part of the book, so even if this is more or less what happens at this point (albeit I'm changing a LOT of things), it feels rushed. I'm sorry for that. I estimate another 2-3 chapters – and no short epilogue this time. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ VI ~

* * *

><p>Elena felt a cold hand grip her heart as she heard Jeremy's distressed voice on the line. He had taken Izzie and Ellie to the Children's Center to do some artwork, and by the way he said her name when she picked up the phone, Elena knew something had gone terribly wrong.<p>

"She's gone, Elena, I'm so sorry, I took my eyes off her for two seconds. She was going to show Miss Bennett, the manager, her artwork, and then Ellie spilled paint all over the table and the next time I looked up, she was gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? How could she disappear from a room full of people? She wouldn't just run off!"

Jenna had come into the shop a few minutes prior, and when she saw Elena starting to fall apart, she took the phone from her. "Jer, where are you? Have you called the Sheriff? Ok, good. No, take Ellie home and I'll stay here with Elena and wait for news."

When Jenna hung up the phone, Elena had already put up the sign that the shop was closed and was on her way out the door.

"Elena, wait!"

"I can't just sit here – I have to look for her!"

"I know, sweetie, but the best we can do is wait. The Sheriff is leading the search, and we should stay here in case she comes home."

"Comes home? She doesn't know the way home from the Center. She could be all alone out there, scared and confused. What if she falls in the water? She can't swim that well yet. I was going to sign her up for swimming lessons, but I got so busy and I…"

"Sch," Jenna held her friend tight, making appeasing sounds. "She's going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" Elena sobbed. "She's all I have."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

* * *

><p>Jenna finally convinced Elena to go upstairs and have some tea while they waited. The hours crept by, Elena growing number by every passing minute.<p>

They looked up with a start when a door slammed shut downstairs and footsteps thundered up the stairs. The door to the apartment swung open and Izzie rushed through the door, carrying a teddy bear and wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what? I'm getting a puppy!"

Elena dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her daughter, clutching her to her.

"Why are you hugging me so tight?" Izzie said, confused.

"I'm so happy to see you, sweetie. I missed you," Elena said through her tears, a relieved smile on her face. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

"It wasn't her fault," a broken voice came from the doorway.

Elena looked up at the man standing there, his black hair messy and a stubble on his face.

"Jenna… would you take Izzie into her room and find a place for her teddy?" Elena said, not taking her eyes off Damon.

"Yes, of course," Jenna said. "Come on, sweetie." She took Izzie's hand and led her to her room.

"Can I come by later? I'll explain everything, I promise. I just have to talk to the Sheriff first."

Elena nodded, and as he turned to walk back down the stairs, she said, her voice a mere whisper, "Thank you… for bringing her home to me."

Damon nodded in acknowledgement and then he was gone.

Elena briefly washed her face and wiped away her tears before entering Izzie's room.

Jenna rose when she entered. "I should go home and check on Ellie. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Elena said, grateful, and hugged her friend. She waited for Jenna to leave before sitting down on the bed. "So, Izzie… what did you do today?"

* * *

><p>Elena tucked Izzie into bed and went downstairs to lock the shop door. She put a sticky note on the door with her cell phone number and wrote <em>Izzie's asleep. Text me when you get here.<em>

Elena put on her pajamas and a thick robe and slippers and sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and trying to make sense of what her daughter had told her. Katherine had shown up at the Children's Center and started talking to Izzie, telling her Stefan and Elena wanted to spend some time alone together so Damon had said she could come and play with Slater. Izzie had asked if mommy said it was ok, and Katherine had said yes. Suddenly her phone buzzed and snapped her out of her reveries.

_I'm here._

Elena made her way downstairs and unlocked the door, letting him in. She locked the door behind him and gestured to the stairs.

"Coffee?" she offered.

"Brought my own," he said, pulling out a flask from his leather jacket and flopping down on the couch. "How's Izzie doing?"

"She can't stop talking about the puppy you promised her."

"Yeah, sorry about that… I wanted to distract her."

"How'd it go at the Sheriff's office?"

"They're taking her to the Richmond Mental Health Clinic for evaluation."

"What happened, Damon?"

"I got home and found Izzie in the parlor, playing with Slater. Katherine was on the couch, crying. When she saw me come in, she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. She was hysterical. She said she found a way to make you give Stefan up – that we could hide Izzie until you came to your senses."

Elena shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I didn't know how far gone she was, Elena. I thought… I thought she was doing better."

"Better?"

"After she had the boys, she went into postpartum depression. She couldn't bond with them. She blamed them for ruining her marriage, for stealing her husband's affection from her. I was passing by the nursery one night when I heard crying. But it weren't the twins crying, it was her. I opened the door and she was leaning over them, a pillow in her hands, ready to smother them. I ripped the pillow away from her and brought her to her bedroom. Stefan was away at the time, and I couldn't leave her out of my sight, so I stayed in a chair beside her all night. The next morning I called a specialist I knew and the doctors confirmed she had had a psychotic break. She was committed for a while, and when she was released, she was doing much better. She was never able to bond with the boys, though, and as soon as they were old enough, she sent them to boarding school."

"That's so sad," Elena said, compassionate. Then she remembered the woman had abducted her daughter and her heart hardened.

"Stefan couldn't deal with her. He started spending long days at the office, and Katherine got more and more jealous. She got it into her head that he was having an affair, and I would find her waiting in my bed for me on nights he was out of town. I threw her out every time, and the last time, I told her that I wasn't putting up with her behavior any longer, and that if she kept it up, I would leave. The next night, I found her in my bathroom. There was blood everywhere. She slit her wrists in the tub."

"Oh my god," Elena gasped and covered her mouth.

"I got to her in time, and she spent months at a mental health clinic. When she returned, Stefan started paying more attention to her, stopped spending so much time at the office, and I stayed in Mystic Falls. I knew her attachment to me was unhealthy, but I couldn't push her away and risk… I just couldn't."

"You started having an affair with her?" Elena asked, wide-eyed.

"No! No, of course not. I would lock my bedroom door every night, just in case, but she seemed to be doing much better. But Stefan was getting jealous, because she spent every waking moment around me and wouldn't tolerate me even looking at another woman. Then he started talking about you. He should have known better, Katherine didn't deal with jealousy well. I came to the shop that morning to plead with you, to ask you to back off."

"You offered me money like some kind of gold digger!" Elena exclaimed.

"I don't know what came over me," he shook his head. "I had every intention of being calm and reasonable and explain to you what you were doing to Stefan's family. Then I saw you… and I… I was disgusted with the thought of my brother's hands on you. It was primal, and so chauvinistic of me, but I wanted you for myself."

Elena's breath hitched at his words, and she found herself transfixed by his piercing blue eyes. "It's late," she finally got out, "you should probably…"

"Go," he completed her sentence, but made no move to leave, his eyes not leaving hers except to gaze at her lips, which were slightly parted.

"Izzie…"

"… won't see me here in the morning," he promised. "I just want a taste…" he leaned in slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away. The way she was looking at him, he took her silence as an invitation and softly brushed his lips against hers.

The electric current that coursed through her body the time he kissed her hand was nothing compared to the shockwave that reverberated through her now. She found herself desperately craving more, and opened her mouth to him, inviting him in. Damon didn't hesitate deepening the kiss, and pretty soon his hands found the belt of her bathrobe and tugged on it.

"Damon," she breathed, coming up for air. "We have to…"

"… stop," he agreed, but didn't find the strength to pull away, his hands having a mind of their own.

"… move," she corrected him.

"Where?" he breathed, looking into her eyes that were as dark as he expected his were.

"My room," she said.

It took a moment for the words to register before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, greeting the morning. She looked over to find her bed empty. Was it all a dream? But then she saw the crumpled sheets and the lumpy pillow. She reached over and realized his scent still lingered. She sighed and sunk back into her own pillow, trying to piece together what happened yesterday. She didn't have much time to think, though, as Izzie came busting through the door.<p>

"Mommy, mommy, can we go to the pound today?" she beamed and jumped on the bed.

"We'll go this weekend, ok?" Elena stroked her daughter's hair.

"Mommy…" Izzie frowned, looking around the room.

"Yes?"

"Why are your jammies on the floor? Did you get hot?"

Elena felt herself flush. "Uh… yes, it was very warm in here…"

"You shouldn't throw your jammies on the floor…" Izzie said, remembering the rules.

"Oh, I know, sweetie. I was really tired. I'm going to put them in the washing machine today."

"Ok. Can I have cereal?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

Elena slipped out of bed and into the shower. When she finished in the bathroom, she threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She would keep the shop closed today. She needed to spend time with Izzie. She went over to the bed to strip the sheets to put them in the washer, when she noticed her sticky note on the bedside table. She turned it over and read the words scribbled there.

_I know you didn't want Izzie to see me, so I snuck out early. Call me when you can. /D._

Elena sighed and crumpled the note, tossing it in the trash. What was she thinking? She was grateful to him for saving her daughter, yes, but what would he think of her now? That she'd just give it up for anyone? This wasn't like her. At all. She hadn't been with a man since Brad, and she was so embarrassed that she let herself get swept up in Damon last night. She was a mother, for crying out loud, she had to think about her daughter. She couldn't invite strange men into her bedroom on a whim.

Elena went into the kitchen, where Izzie had gotten bored and dumped half a box of cereal onto her plate and drenched it with milk. Great. Elena cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went into the living room where her bathrobe was discarded. She picked it up and took it to the bathroom.

There was a buzz on the door and Elena made sure Izzie was comfortable in front of the TV, watching cartoons, before she went downstairs to answer it.

"Jenna, hi!" Elena greeted her friend and let her in.

"Aren't you going to open the shop today?" Jenna said, eyeing the sign on the door curiously.

"No. I just want to spend today with Izzie."

"I understand that. Did you talk to Damon last night?"

Elena felt a blush creep up and quickly turned away. "Let's go upstairs."

"Hi, Izzie," Jenna greeted the little girl on the couch in the living room.

"Hi, Auntie Jenna, I'm watching cartoons."

"I see that," Jenna smiled and followed Elena into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Elena offered.

"Yes, please," Jenna said and took a seat at the table. "So what did he say?"

"Katherine took her. He found her at the mansion. She wanted him to help her hide Izzie so I would stay away from Stefan."

"Oh my god," Jenna gasped. "That woman is crazy!"

"Yeah…"

"How is Izzie? Is she freaked?"

"No… she seems fine. All she can talk about is how Damon promised her a dog."

"Smart guy…"

"I guess," Elena shrugged.

"Did he say something else?"

"He apologized for jumping to conclusions… or, well, he explained _why_ he did."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure he would want me to repeat it."

"Ok, I understand… well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I should get back, Jeremy's keeping an eye on Ellie for me."

"Where's Ric? Still at his conference?"

"No, he got back last night, but he got a call this morning and said he had to go meet a friend."

"Oh. Ok, thank you for stopping by, Jenna. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Bye, sweetie," she hugged Elena. "Bye, Izzie," she called out before making her way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I messed up, Ric," Damon said, downing a glass of bourbon at the Mystic Grill.<p>

"How so?"

"I slept with her."

"Who?" Alaric narrowed his eyes at his friends, who, from the looks of it, hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Elena."

"Elena, our neighbor, Elena? Izzie's mom?"

"Yeah. I know, I completely messed up. Jenna probably told you what happened to Izzie yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, she said she went missing and you brought her back."

"Yeah. Well, long story short, Katherine took Izzie, I found them, called the Sheriff and returned Izzie. I spent all night at the Sheriff's office, giving my statement, and we got Katherine into a clinic. I called Stefan and he's there with her now. Then I went over to Elena's to tell her the whole story, and one thing led to another, and…"

"You had sex," Alaric deduced.

"We had _amazing_ sex," Damon corrected.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I got so caught up in the moment, I completely forgot… she could be pregnant, Ric."

"Oh…" Alaric's eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah… so you see… I messed up."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I left her a note."

"You didn't!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Ric? She didn't want Izzie to find me there in the morning. I had to sneak out."

"What'd the note say?"

"Call me?"

"And has she?"

"No."

"Well, it's early. She might not even be awake yet."

"I drove by her shop. It was closed."

"So she's taking a day off… who could blame her?" Alaric shrugged.

"Or maybe she regrets it."

"You're really hung up on this girl, aren't you?" Alaric said, eyeing his friend curiously.

"I just… I want to make things right."

"What's stopping you?"

"You know what? You're right. I'm going over there right now," Damon said determined and rose from his seat at the bar, wobbling slightly.

"Yeah…uh… you might wanna take a shower first, you know, maybe drink a pot of coffee…" Alaric said, steadying his friend.

"Uh… yeah... you're probably right… thanks, buddy."

"Any time, my friend, any time."


	8. VII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ VII ~

* * *

><p>Elena was just trying to figure out what to make for lunch when the doorbell buzzed.<p>

"You ok in there, Izzie?" she called out.

Izzie was coloring in the living room and called back. "I'm drawing a puppy, mommy!"

Oh, the girl had puppies on the brain. Elena laughed to herself and went downstairs to check the door.

"Damon." Elena's smile fell. Awkward.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Uh… fine, I guess. I was just getting lunch ready for Izzie, so…" Elena gestured upstairs.

"Let me take you out for lunch."

"Oh… no, you don't have to do that…"

"I want to," Damon said, sincere.

"Damon… last night…"

"… was amazing."

"Are we finishing each other's sentences again?" Elena chuckled.

"Just another sign we're meant to be together."

"Don't say things like that," Elena said, serious.

"Why not?"

"I have Izzie to think of. I was irresponsible last night, and that can't happen again. I don't do casual dating. I haven't… there hasn't been anyone since Izzie's father."

"What if I said I don't do casual dating, either?"

"I'd say you were telling me what I wanted to hear. But I don't believe that."

"Will you give me a chance to prove you wrong?"

"Damon, I…"

"Damon!" Izzie came running and he picked her up.

As Izzie wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck, he looked over at Elena. "I want this to work," he said softly.

Elena nodded. "Izzie, sweetie, do you want to go out to lunch with Damon?"

"Yay!"

"I take that as a 'yes'," Damon laughed and shifted Izzie so he carried her on his right hip. "Where do you wanna go, kiddo?"

"Dunkin' Donuts!"

"That's a dessert place, kiddo. We can go there _after_ lunch, ok?"

"Ok. Then… food court."

"That ok with you?" he looked over at Elena, who nodded. "Then let's go."

"Where's your doggy?"

"Slater? He's at home."

"Can we go see him?"

"Maybe some other time, sweetie," Elena said before Damon could answer.

"But we're going to the pound this weekend, right, Damon?"

"Yes, kiddo. And you can pick out any doggy you want, and the doggy can stay with me until he learns to behave, ok? We don't want mommy to get tired."

"No. But I can visit, right?"

"It's your doggy. Of course you can."

Izzie was content with his answer and let him strap her into the backseat of the station wagon.

"New car?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"It's Stefan's. But I plan on getting one, though."

"And give up the Ferrari?"

"I'm allowed to have more than one car, you know."

"Of course. But why…"

"I need a family car."

"Why?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Damon… this is crazy… we hardly know each other."

"I'm not asking you to move in with me. I'm just… letting you know I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a reassuring smile, and patted the top of the car. "Now let's go. The food court awaits!" he proclaimed in true knightly fashion.

Elena laughed and got in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>"What do you want for lunch, kiddo?" Damon asked as they entered the food court.<p>

"Um… pizza."

"You got it. What topping?"

"Pepperoni," Izzie beamed.

"That's my favorite, too," Damon smiled broadly. "And what does mommy like?"

"Um… she eats salad."

"Salad, huh? Sounds boring."

"Uh-huh," Izzie agreed, vigorously shaking her head.

"Well, I'll tell you what… you go over and sit with mommy and I'll get our food, ok?"

"Ok," Izzie bounced over to Elena, who had taken a seat at one of the tables.

Damon returned moments later, carrying a tray laden with pizza slices, water bottles and a burger and fries.

"I didn't know if s-o-d-a-s were allowed during the week," Damon said in hushed tones to Elena as he sat the tray down.

"You were right," Elena couldn't help smiling at how he seemed to know how she wanted to raise her daughter right down to the drinks she could have and how he didn't let Izzie's cuteness sway him into buying her affection. Well, except for the puppy promise, of course.

"For you, kiddo," he said and handed Izzie her plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza. "And for you, milady," he smiled at Elena and handed her the burger.

"Oh, I'm usually…"

"A salad person? Yeah, I can tell."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You don't eat enough, Elena."

"Oh, come on," she rolled her eyes.

Damon shrugged. "Just try it."

"Ok," Elena sighed and took the burger, lifting the top bun off and discarding the pickles.

"What? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon winked and took the pickles from her plate.

"They're slimy," Elena pouted.

Damon chuckled at her cute expression. "So this is where Izzie gets it from," he mused.

"What?"

"Never mind," Damon shook his head, still smiling, and took a bite out of his pizza.

* * *

><p>When Izzie had finished her slice, she asked Elena for permission to go play. Damon saw her hesitate and stepped in. "Stay in sight, ok?"<p>

"Ok," she said and bounced over to the play area.

Damon reached out and took Elena's hand. "I know you're scared, but you can't let fear control you. You let her play in the jungle gym the last time you were here, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just a guess. Just like I'm guessing that the only reason you hesitated just now was because you were worried she would disappear if you let her out of your sight for two seconds."

"It's a dangerous world, Damon. Maybe I was letting myself feel safe, thinking bad things don't happen in small towns, but I was wrong. Truth is, every second she's not right next to me, someone could hurt her."

"I'm not saying you should be negligent, Elena. I'm just saying that it's ok to let her enjoy herself while you watch from afar, don't stop her from doing things she likes just because you're scared."

"I just…"

"I know," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Come on, let's go over there."

As they sat down on the little couch right by the jungle gym, Damon slung an arm over Elena's shoulder. It was such an affectionate gesture, yet casual and ordinary, as if they were husband and wife and often sat just like this, watching their little girl play. Despite herself, Elena felt safe, and the feeling brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Damon leaned in, noticing she was crying.

Elena shook her head. "It's nothing," she whispered.

"Mommy, Damon, look at me!" Izzie called out, climbing on the monkey bars.

"How come she doesn't call you 'uncle'?" Elena turned to Damon, puzzled. "When she turned five, she suddenly started calling all her new grown-up friends 'uncle' and 'auntie', but not you."

"Maybe because she doesn't see me as an 'uncle'," Damon said softly, reaching up to wipe a lingering tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Don't…" Elena got up from the bench.

"Elena…"

"Izzie, come on, it's time to go."

"Aw, just a little while longer, mommy…"

"No."

"Mommy…"

"We're leaving," Elena said, determined, and walked out of the play area, waiting at the exit.

"Elena…" Damon followed her.

"Take us home, please."

"What happened? What did I say?"

"I can't talk about this now," Elena hissed as Izzie came over to them.

"Are we going to Damon's house now, mommy?"

"No, we're…"

"Of course you are. Slater is really looking forward to seeing you again," Damon interrupted Elena and flashed a brilliant smile at Izzie.

"He is?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Uh-huh. So come on, let's get to the car."

"Ok," Izzie said and slipped her little hand into Damon's.

* * *

><p>"How dare you?" Elena yelled at Damon when Izzie was in the other room with the housekeeper and Slater. "I told you I wanted to go home and you interfered. How am I supposed to raise my daughter that what I say goes if you're gonna override my decisions?"<p>

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. But this way, she didn't know you were going to say something different. Your authority is still intact."

"That's not the point and you know it!"

"What _is_ the point? By all means, enlighten me," Damon exclaimed and threw up his arms.

"You can't go making promises you can't keep!"

"What promises? To Izzie or to you?"

"Both! You act like… like you want to be her father."

"What if I do? Is that so bad?"

"It's too soon! We're not even together."

"Then let's change that."

Elena shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying. This is a whim to you – I'm just the latest in a long line of conquests. Soon you'll be bored with me and you'll leave. I'm not going to do that to Izzie."

"Elena…" he cupped her face, forcing her teary eyes to look into his. "I've never met anyone like you. And I don't want to meet anyone else. I'm sorry this has been such a rollercoaster ride for you, and I am so ashamed of how I acted when we first met, but I'm trying to make things right. I'm in love with you, and I love your little girl. I don't want to see her get hurt, either, and I will do my best to make sure that never happens."

"You can't promise that won't happen."

"No, you're right. I can't. But can _you_?"

"Excuse me?"

"I get that you want to keep Izzie from getting hurt, from losing people she cares about, but you can't guarantee that won't happen. Say you meet someone, a few years from now, and you do things right, you start dating, you introduce him to Izzie, they hit it off, you get married, start a family… then he gets hit by a bus. You can't stop her from getting hurt by not letting people in. Life is about taking chances. It doesn't always work out the way you want it to, but sometimes it does. I'm asking you to take a chance on _me_."

Elena shook her head. "I can't," she said, her voice a mere whisper.

"Because you're scared."

"Yes."

"Come stay with me this weekend. We have plenty of rooms here. Just… don't walk away from this. From what we could have together."

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Well… since you asked nicely…"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"That's an 'ok, _one_ weekend', Elena sighed.

"I'll take what I can get," Damon smirked.

"You're not getting any," she teased.

"Why, Miss Gilbert, that was not at _all_ what I was referring to. You must have a _very_ dirty mind," he mocked.

Elena playfully shoved his shoulder. He quickly covered her hand with his own, holding it to his heart. Their eyes met and they inched closer to each other, as if pulled by some invisible force. Damon was about to close the remaining space between their lips when the door flew open and they jumped apart.

"I'm so sorry, sir, she got away from me," Anna, the housekeeper that came twice a week, said, panting slightly.

"It's perfectly all right," Damon smiled and gathered Izzie up in his arms. "Hey, kiddo, what do you say you and mommy come stay with me this weekend after we've been to the pound, and you can help me train the new doggy."

Izzie's face lit up. "Oh, yes, can we, mommy?" she looked over at Elena.

"Yes, sweetie," Elena confirmed, meeting Damon's loving gaze and feeling her heart flutter as a consequence. "Yes, we can."


	9. VIII

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Thank you for your sweet reviews. I expect you'll hate me at the end of this chapter, though… be patient… Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ VIII ~

* * *

><p>All Izzie could talk about for the remainder of the week was her new puppy. Damon got called away on business but assured Elena he would come over on Friday night to pick them up for the weekend.<p>

After a long and busy week, all Elena really wanted to do Friday night was crawl up on the couch with Izzie and a bowl of popcorn, but Izzie was already in high gear and stuffing her over-night bag.

"How's it going in here?" Elena said, leaning against the doorpost to Izzie's room.

"Almost finished, mommy," Izzie proclaimed.

"Really? What are you bringing?"

"My teddy, and my duckie, and my horsie, and…"

"Izzie… did you pack _any_ clothes?"

"Oh… I forgot."

Elena chuckled. "Here, I'll help you pack, ok. You can bring _one_ of your stuffed animals, ok?"

Izzie sighed. "Ok, mommy. I want Teddy."

Of course she would choose the one Damon gave her… "Ok, sweetie."

"Damon's here!" Izzie exclaimed at the sound of the buzzer and thundered down the stairs.

"Oh, but, sweetie…" Elena trailed off, hearing the gleeful reunion downstairs.

Izzie soon returned with Damon in tow.

"Hey," he said softly, walking over and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. I was just helping Izzie pack."

"All done?"

"All done."

"Then let's go," he said and took the bag from her.

"Are we going to the pound tomorrow, Damon?" Izzie said as they were walking to the car.

"Yes, bright and early. So you better get right to bed when we get back to my house, deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>"So, Izzie, you have two choices, ok?" Damon said as he carried her over-night bag into the parlor.<p>

"What choices?"

"Well, you can stay in the twins' room, where there are lots of stuffed animals to keep you company, or you can stay with mommy in one of the guestrooms. Which will it be?"

"I can't stay with mommy," Izzie said as if it was a no-brainer.

Damon's eyebrows knitted together in a small frown. "Why not?"

"Mommy's staying in your room."

"She is?" Damon couldn't help smiling at the precocious little girl.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then, I guess we'll get you set up in the twins' room," he said and swung her bag over one shoulder and Izzie over the other. She giggled as he made airplane noises while he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena collapsed on the plush leather couch in the parlor, exhausted. She didn't even have the energy to object to Izzie's assumption that she would be spending the night in Damon's room. She closed her eyes and didn't open them again until she felt her feet being lifted and placed on a hard, warm surface.<p>

"Did she fall asleep already?" Elena blinked, noticing that Damon had flopped down on the couch beside her and her feet were now resting on his thighs.

"Out like a light," Damon said and started to remove her shoes.

"Oh, no, my feet smell," Elena cringed.

"Nonsense," Damon said and slipped them off her feet, rubbing soothing circles on her smooth soles.

Elena let out a small moan. She hadn't realized just how sore her feet were until his thumbs started massaging them.

"A lot of stress this week?"

"Yeah. I'm happy the shop's doing so well, but I'm exhausted. I haven't gotten _any_ sleep."

"Well, maybe there's something wrong with your bed," Damon said casually. "Maybe you should try a different mattress."

"Any particular model you have in mind?" Elena said, knowing exactly where this was headed.

"Well, it so happens I have one upstairs…"

"I'm really tired, Damon."

"Then I'll carry you," he said and scooped her up bridal style.

* * *

><p>Damon's room was exactly like him, Elena thought. If a room could be described as suave and arrogant, that is. The huge four-poster bed dominated the space, and the opening to the en suite bathroom revealed a spacious rain shower and a hot tub. Big enough to fit two people, Elena found herself thinking. He deposited her on the bed and left the room.<p>

"Where…" Elena started, puzzled as to where he was going. He soon returned, though, carrying her bag.

"I thought you might want a change of clothes…" he said. "Not that I mind if you lose them altogether, but you need your rest."

"Thank you," Elena gave him a weak smile. She really was exhausted.

"I hope you don't mind… I was gonna take a shower," Damon said, gesturing to the bathroom.

"No, go ahead," she said, grabbing her bag.

The bathroom was only closed off from the bedroom by a sliding glass door, and Elena had a full view of Damon as he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. She forced herself to look away and change into her pajamas instead. She pulled on a camisole and a pair of pajama shorts and slipped under the covers.

It didn't take long before the sound of water running lulled Elena into a relaxed state of mind, like the soft patter of raindrops. She barely noticed when the water was turned off and Damon stepped out to dry off and pull on a pair of pajama bottoms. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the bed shifted with the added weight and blissfully happy when Damon's arm found its way around her waist and settled there.

"Goodnight, Princess," he whispered and Elena felt herself relax completely.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke the next morning with her hand on Damon's chest and her head on his shoulder. She shifted slightly, alerting Damon of her wakened state. He stroked her hair and said softly, "Morning, Princess. How'd you sleep?"<p>

"Good morning," Elena looked up at him and returned his smile. "Very well, actually."

"You know," he said softly, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I could get used to this."

Just then, the door was pushed open with some effort, and Izzie came running in.

"Mommy, Damon, guess what?" she beamed.

Damon smiled and moved away from Elena to create a space between them and patted the bed. "What?"

Izzie accepted the invitation and climbed onto the bed, sitting down cross-legged between them on top of the covers.

"It's morning."

"It is," Damon agreed.

"You said we could go to the pound today."

"Sweetie, we just woke up. Don't you want your breakfast first?" Elena said.

"After," Izzie stated after some thought.

"You know," Damon said, "choosing a puppy is not something you do on an empty tummy."

"It's not?" Izzie looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Nope. Breakfast makes your brain work, and to choose a puppy is a lot of work for your brain."

"It is?"

"Uh-huh. So what do you say you and mommy stay up here and I'll fix you both some breakfast?"

"And _then_ we can go to the pound?"

"Then we can go to the pound," Damon confirmed.

"Ok," Izzie beamed.

"I'll be right back," he said to Elena and kissed her forehead.

Elena sunk back against the pillows and lazily watched Damon slip a T-shirt on and head downstairs. Yes, she could get used to this, too. And she worried that she and Izzie already had.

* * *

><p>After a long day of trying to teach Izzie's Labrador the basic rules of the house, the three of them were exhausted at the end of the day. Izzie asked Elena to read her a bedtime story so Elena left Damon to clean up the remains of their dinner and took Izzie up to her temporary bedroom at the mansion.<p>

When Elena had finished the story Izzie requested, Clifford the Big Red Dog, kissed her goodnight and got up to leave, Izzie's little hand shot out and tugged on Elena's shirt.

"Mommy?" the little girl said in a drowsy voice.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't want Damon to be my daddy."

Elena felt her heart constrict. Where was this coming from?

"Why's that, sweetie?" Elena said softly, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Daddies leave. I don't want Damon to ever leave."

Elena couldn't help it, her eyes started tearing up and she found herself unable to form words. She took a few steadying breaths to make sure she didn't break out in sobs when she attempted to speak again.

"Get some sleep, ok?" she whispered and stroked her daughter's cheek. Izzie was already half asleep and Elena snuck out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Elena went to the bathroom to wash her face before going back downstairs, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, pale and tired, she started feeling sick and immediately ran over to the toilet.

What was wrong with her? Elena wondered as she cleaned herself up. She was so tired, so emotional, and now… oh, god, no. She clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't be… but that night… oh, how could she have been so careless?

Should she tell Damon? But what if she was wrong? Why worry him over nothing? Or maybe he'd be happy… no, this was all happening way too fast.

Elena knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for long. It was only a matter of time before her body started changing. Starting with morning sickness or – apparently – whenever-sickness. She would go to the doctor on Monday, she decided. Then if she _was_ pregnant, she would tell Damon.

Elena applied some makeup, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. When she thought she could keep it together, she headed downstairs.

She was just about to enter the kitchen when she heard Damon talking to someone on the phone. Thinking he might like his privacy, Elena turned around to head into the living room and wait for him to finish. That was when she heard him say a name that sent chills down her spine. _Katherine._

As tempting as it was to stay and eavesdrop on his conversation, Elena started feeling sick again and hurried upstairs.

She showered, put on fresh pajamas and crept under the covers.

* * *

><p>Elena didn't know how long she lay unable to sleep in the darkened room before she heard a creak as the door opened. Damon closed the door behind him and locked it before shedding his clothes and slipping under the covers. Elena felt her body tingling as he ran his warm hand over her curves and pressed his body up against hers.<p>

"Did you decide on an early night?" he whispered huskily in her ear and started trailing her neck with kisses.

Elena bit her lip. A few hours ago she would have wanted this. She had craved the feel of his hands and lips caressing her skin since their night together. A part of her still did. But hearing Katherine's name from his lips had made Elena snap back to reality. She had been wrapped up in a cocoon since Katherine was committed, thinking she was safe. She had actually started to let herself believe she and Damon would have a chance at a normal life, a happy life, with Izzie.

"Damon…"

"Yes, Princess?" he whispered against her skin.

"Stop…"

Damon froze. He slowly removed himself from her, putting some space between them and allowing her to turn around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I overheard you talking on the phone. What was it about?"

Damon let out a small groan and rolled over onto his back. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Elena propped herself up on her elbow. "No. I heard you say her name, Damon. I need to know what that phone call was about. And it's not because I'm jealous, or nosy, it's because she _kidnapped_ my _daughter_, Damon."

"She's not doing well. She's been moved to another facility, they hope the specialists there will be able to help, but there's no guarantee… Stefan's been with her this whole time, but he has to take care of the twins. Boarding school is letting out, and they're coming back here. Someone has to stay with her. The doctors seem to think my presence there will be of help."

"I see."

"I don't know what to do, Elena," Damon sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "They're my family… I can't turn my back on them."

"On Katherine, you mean."

"No, on my brother and my nephews. If I can help Katherine in any way, if I can bring their family back together again…"

"You have to do it," Elena concluded.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not serious about _us_. You get that, right?" he said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"I understand that you need to be there for your family, Damon. But I have to be there for _mine_. I could never ask you to distance yourself from your family, but I can't subject Izzie to Katherine."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… we need to put an end to this before we get in too deep."

"Too deep? It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"I know…"

"Ok… how about this… I'll go to the clinic and see if I can help, and we'll talk over the phone, and if you still feel this way a couple of months from now, we'll reevaluate. I'm not prepared to let you go, Elena."

"I don't want to let you go, either, Damon, but… you said it yourself – Katherine doesn't tolerate you even looking at another woman. Who knows what she'll do if she finds out about us? I can't risk her using Izzie to get to me."

"It won't come to that," Damon said softly, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Damon…"

"Sch…" he said, putting a finger to her lip. "we still have tonight…"


	10. IX

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Thank you for your sweet reviews. A special thanks to _Babi._ who pointed out my mess-up, and I have subsequently fixed it so that it's hopefully more believable. This will be the final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I've enjoyed every minute of it : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Less Than Honorable Intentions<p>

~ IX ~

* * *

><p>Elena fully intended to go to the doctor come Monday morning, but she just got so busy at the shop. Damon had left for California and the Broken Hearts Recovery Center, late Sunday evening, much to Izzie's chagrin. The loss was slightly compensated by the fact that he entrusted Ric and Jenna with the care of Izzie's Labrador, Lily, so she could see her all the time. Stefan would take care of Slater, Damon told her. He was coming back to Mystic Falls with his two boys.<p>

Towards the end of the week, Elena was tired, but she hadn't felt sick since that weekend at the mansion. Damon called every day, but she didn't really have time to talk. It wasn't until Friday afternoon, when the last of her customers had left and Izzie was over at Jenna's house, that she had the chance to sit down for five minutes and actually talk to Damon. He asked her how she was doing, and she lied for the umpteenth time since he left.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You sound tired."

"Well, it's been a busy week."

"How's Izzie?"

"I hardly see her – she's over at Jenna's every chance she gets."

"You miss her," Damon deduced.

"Of course I do. She's my baby."

"So… nothing else that's bothering you… making you feel tired?"

"No."

"Oh… ok." He sounded disappointed.

"How's…" Elena couldn't bring herself to say Katherine's name. Just thinking about her made Elena's stomach churn. So that's what her nausea originated in, Elena deduced.

"Improving," Damon said.

"That's good," Elena said, numb.

"Elena, I…"

"I should go. I have to pick up Izzie."

"Ok… give her a hug for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Princess."

Elena put the phone down and rushed to the bathroom. Yes, definitely stress-induced nausea.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and it became perfectly clear that even though her fatigue and nausea initially may have been caused by stress, its continuation was a sign of something else entirely. When she after two months still hadn't gotten her period – she would sometimes skip a month when she was particularly stressed – she made an appointment with Dr. Flowers, who confirmed the pregnancy.<p>

After getting a handful of advice and prenatal vitamins, Elena returned to the shop after her extended lunch break.

"So?" Jenna said in a low voice, her eyebrows raised. The shop was close to empty, but Jenna didn't want to raise suspicions. When Elena had confided in her, she had sworn her to secrecy. Jenna couldn't even tell Ric, for fear it would get back to Damon. Elena did not want Damon to know. Elena gave Jenna an almost imperceptible nod.

"Would you mind staying a little while longer? I just need to…" she pointed upstairs.

"Of course, sweetie. Take all the time you need."

Elena had barely closed the bathroom door behind her before she broke into tears. This should be a happy occasion. She should be sharing the news with her baby's father, not crying her eyes out on the bathroom floor, trying to figure out how she could get away with him never finding out.

Over these past months, Damon had still called her every night, but she felt the distance between them increase every day he spent with _her_. She was doing much better, he said. The doctors were even talking about releasing her. How would Katherine react to Elena's pregnancy? Would it push her over the edge again? What would she do this time? All these concerns melted together to form a great big lump in Elena's throat, suffocating her. When Damon called and said he was coming back to Mystic Falls with Katherine, it was the final straw. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here once she started to show. Right now, the stress and morning sickness was wearing her down, and she was looking even skinnier than usual. She couldn't keep this up, or the baby would suffer the consequences. Leaving was the only available option. She would _not_ make Damon choose between her and his family.

When Elena had collected herself, she returned to the shop.

"Thanks, Jenna. I've got it from here," she managed a weak smile.

"I'm gonna have Ric watch the kids tonight and you and I will have a girls' night," Jenna decided.

"Oh… thank you, but I don't really…"

"Feel like it? I know, but I also know you need to talk. Bottling everything up isn't doing you…" she lowered her voice, "… _or_ the baby – any good."

"Ok," Elena conceded. "But what will you tell Ric?"

"That we're gonna watch some chick flick. Trust me, he won't be asking to join us," Jenna winked.

"So when are you planning on telling him about the baby?" Jenna asked as they crawled up on Elena's couch.

"I'm not. I'm planning on being gone before I start showing."

"Gone? You're leaving? Elena, that's crazy. This is your home now. Izzie has friends here, _you_ have friends here. Don't let Katherine ruin that."

"I can't make him choose, Jenna. If Damon finds out about the baby, he'll never let me go. I know he won't. He'll insist that we move in together, that we get married. Katherine doesn't tolerate rivalry. She hates me, and I can't spend every waking moment worrying that she'll snap and do something to hurt me. She went after Izzie, Jenna. What if she does that again? Or the baby?"

"But he still deserves to know, Elena. Don't take that choice away from him."

"I…"

The door buzzed, causing them both to jump slightly. Elena looked at Jenna. "Who could that be?" she frowned and tentatively made her way downstairs.

Her heart did a double-take when she saw his piercing blue eyes through the window. She unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry it's late. I just got back and I had to see you," he said and closed the distance between them in a single step. "Even more beautiful than I remembered," he said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and brushing her jaw line with his fingertips. His touch set her skin ablaze. "I missed you so much," he murmured against her lips before claiming them for his own.

Elena felt her body respond, leaning into him, welcoming him, then realized she had decided to leave him and pulled back. Looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes, she couldn't bring herself to form the words she knew had to be uttered.

"Damon, I…"

"Spend the weekend with me. You and Izzie. Please?"

Elena frowned. "Didn't Katherine come back with you?"

"She did," he confirmed.

"Damon…"

"Like I told you, she's doing much better. I told her about you, and she was furious at first, but I made it perfectly clear she had no influence over who I'm with and that I'd leave Mystic Falls with you and Izzie in a heartbeat if you wanted me to."

"Damon, you know I could never ask you to choose."

"I know, and that's why I love you so much. You're kind and selfless, and fiercely protective of those you love."

Elena felt her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"Damon, I…"

"I'm sorry," Jenna said, coming down the stairs. "Don't mind me. I'm gonna go home and leave you two to talk," she smiled. "Good to see you again, Damon."

"Likewise, Jenna. Give my best to Ric and Ellie, will you?"

"Will do," she said, cheerful. She leaned in to hug Elena and took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, _Tell him_. "Have a good night, you two," she said aloud. "Izzie can stay over at our house."

"No!" Elena said suddenly. "No… I… I've hardly spent any time with her lately… I'm coming with you."

"We'll both go," Damon said, holding the door open for Jenna and Elena.

"No, that's ok… you should be with your family," Elena objected.

"I already am," he said softly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go get Izzie and Lily."

* * *

><p>Izzie was thrilled to see Damon again, and flew into his arms before starting to tell him everything he'd missed while he'd been gone. She kept talking until he tucked her into bed and she asked that he read her a story. When he had finished, Izzie was half asleep. He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave when her little voice called out to him.<p>

"Damon?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"Are you leaving again?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she mumbled just before sleep overtook her.

"You shouldn't make promises like that," Elena said sadly. She had been standing in the doorway as Damon and Izzie said their goodnights, and her heart ached at the scene. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Come spend the weekend at the mansion. Katherine really wants to see you."

"I really don't feel comfortable having her around Izzie. I'm sorry, I know you think she's better, but I just can't…"

"I'll be there the whole time. I won't let Izzie out of my sight, I promise. Katherine wants to apologize."

"Apologize?" Elena gawked.

"Just… please hear her out. It's part of her recovery – owning her mistakes and taking responsibility for her actions. You don't have to forgive her, or even try, but maybe if you hear what she has to say, you could let go of some of your fears."

"I don't know, Damon…"

"Please… come over this weekend, and make up your mind after that. I will respect and support whatever you decide."

"Even if I choose to leave you?"

"I can't force you to do anything, Elena. But you're kidding yourself if you think I'll give you up without a fight."

"Ok," Elena said after a long pause, "I'll hear her out. But _you_ keep Izzie away from her," she pointed at him to emphasize her words.

"You got it," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"No," Elena said, putting a finger to his lips.

"No?" he frowned at first, then his features settled into a pout.

"Not gonna work," Elena said, hands on her hips, "I've had years of practice at resisting pouty expressions."

"Hm…" Damon mused, losing the pout. "I guess I'll have to try something else, then…" he said, circling her.

"Like what?" Elena said, suddenly short of breath.

"Something like…" he pushed her hair to one side and ghosted his fingertips across the back of her neck. Elena shivered slightly at the feather light touch. "Or maybe…" he leaned down to brush his lips against her shoulder.

"Not… working," Elena breathed, closing her eyes.

"Hm… then what about…" he started kissing up her neck until he reached her earlobe and gently nibbled on it.

"Damon…"

"I haven't seen you in months, Elena. I'm just making up for lost time," he whispered huskily in her ear as his hands found her waist and travelled upwards.

"Not here," she said. "Izzie…"

"Oh, I had every intention of relocating… I was just waiting for your invitation," he smirked and led her into her bedroom, making sure the door was locked behind them.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to the smell of coffee and oven-fresh bread, and to the sound of her little girl laughing. Elena sat up in bed, clutching the covers as she noticed her bedroom door was slightly ajar. She quickly wrapped a sheet around her and set out to find some clothes. She found a pair of sweats and a tank top and tiptoed over to the kitchen.<p>

Damon was by the stove, with Izzie standing on a chair beside him, helping him flip pancakes. Lily stood wagging her tail and licking Izzie's feet, making the girl giggle every time the dog's raspy tongue came in contact with her toes.

"Good morning," Elena said, amused at the scene before her. When Damon turned around to face her, she burst into laughter. He had pancake batter all over his face. "Did you give Damon a facial, Izzie?" she managed to get out.

"I think mommy's looking far too clean this morning, don't you, kiddo?" Damon said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Izzie nodded.

"We should do something about that…"

"No… no, no, no…" Elena started backing away and ran when Damon grabbed a whipped cream can off the counter and chased her into the bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and tried to hide under the covers.

"Mommy's hiding," Elena could hear Izzie's voice piping.

"I'm sure the tickle monster can make her come out," Damon said conspiratorially.

Seconds later, Elena felt Izzie's little body climbing all over her, trying to find a ticklish spot. Elena squirmed under the covers and finally threw them off. "Ok, I give!" she raised her hands in surrender.

"Yay!" Izzie clapped her hands.

"Ok, so I'm just gonna…" Elena said, trying to slip out of bed.

"Oh, no, you don't," Damon said and lunged at her, squirting whipped cream on her face.

"Damon!"

"Mm…" he reached out and scooped up a dollop of cream with his finger, tasting it. "Delicious."

Elena instinctively licked her lips and Damon quickly turned away. "Come on, kiddo, how 'bout we let mommy clean up and we finish making breakfast?"

"Lily can help mommy get clean," Izzie suggested.

Damon gave Elena a look that said _So could I_, but instead he said to Izzie, "Lily shouldn't have too much human food, it might make her tummy ache."

"Oh. Ok. See you soon, mommy," Izzie said and took Damon's hand, leading him over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Elena was fidgeting in her seat all the way over to the Salvatore mansion. Damon, noticing her distress, reached out and covered her hand with his, rubbing soothing circles on her skin.<p>

"Damon, is your doggy at your house?" Izzie asked from the backseat.

"He is," Damon confirmed. "So is Uncle Stef and Katherine, and their two boys."

"Oh. Where am I going to sleep this time?"

"Well, it just so happens I asked Uncle Stef to fix up a room just for you."

"For me?"

"Yup."

"Is it nice?"

"I think you'll just have to wait and see."

"Can Lily stay with me?"

"Lily has her own little basket to sleep in."

"In my room?"

"In your room," Damon confirmed.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Everything's gonna be ok," Damon whispered to Elena as they were getting out of the car and squeezed her hand reassuringly.<p>

Elena took a deep breath and let Damon escort her inside.

Katherine looked different from when Elena last saw her. She had her hair tied back in a loose braid and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She had a serene look on her face and her posture was relaxed. "Elena," she said softly, extending her hand. "I don't think we ever properly met."

Elena hesitatingly took the other woman's hand. "Katherine."

"I know it was difficult for you to come here, and I want you to know I really appreciate you giving me a chance to apologize for the horrible things I put you through."

Elena bit her lip.

"Damon," Katherine turned to the man by Elena's side. "Would you mind if Elena and I spoke in private?"

Damon looked at Elena, and when she nodded her consent, he took Izzie upstairs to show her new room to her.

Katherine took a seat on the couch and gestured for Elena to do the same. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sure Damon told you about my past and my… uh… condition?"

Elena nodded.

"When I thought my husband was cheating on me with you, I went crazy. I wanted to send you a message so I hired someone to smash your shop window. But I crossed a line when I lured your daughter to go with me. I can't believe the way I acted, and I am so ashamed. I'm so grateful that Damon came home that day and found us. I'd like to think I never would have hurt Izzie, but I can't pretend like I had any real control over my actions just then. The doctors finally found a medication that works, and I expect I have years of intensive therapy ahead of me. I understand that you are wary of me. I don't blame you. I know Damon loves you, and you should know that I won't stand in your way. I want Damon to be happy, and I believe he will have a very happy life with you and your daughter and the child you're carrying."

Elena's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I'm a mother, Elena, even if I haven't acted like one. You may have been able to fool Damon into thinking that stress and anxiety is the reason for your weight loss, but I know better. I didn't want to eat a thing during the first trimester, either, and I was constantly sick. I suspect you haven't told him because you're worried about my mental state. Am I right?"

"I could never ask him to choose between us," Elena said between clenched teeth.

"But I could. I did. And you know what he told me? That he chooses you. That he will _always_ choose you. I'm not gonna pretend I wasn't hurt by that, because I was, but it also made me face some ugly truths about myself. I've been leaning on Damon instead of on my husband, and I've been neglecting my family. Stefan is willing to give our marriage another chance, and we're starting fresh. We're leaving Mystic Falls, Elena."

Elena stared at the woman in front of her. Could this be true? Could she actually have a life with Damon without worrying about Katherine?

"We only came back to Mystic Falls to pack up our things. We're leaving today, and you and Damon will have this house all to yourselves. Well, I suppose you'll be sharing it with a few dogs, of course. I just wanted to see you, and apologize, and let you know that I hope one day you'll call me 'sister'. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope we can learn to co-exist. Maybe one day…"

"Yes. I hope so too," Elena said sincerely.

"I'm glad," Katherine said and rose from the couch. "Now I'm going to find my husband and my sons and say goodbye to Damon. Goodbye, Elena. Good luck with everything."

"Thank you, Katherine," Elena said and took her extended hand. Katherine covered Elena's hand with her other, sandwiching it and giving her a light squeeze, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After Stefan, Katherine and their two boys had left, Damon and Elena tucked Izzie into bed in her new Princess Puppy room. Damon had really gone all out. Elena had never seen so many stuffed animals and books in one room before. Unless you count the shops, of course.<p>

"You're spoiling her," Elena shook her head as they were getting into bed.

"Well, I want her to like me," Damon winked.

"She already does. She loves you, Damon."

"The feeling's mutual."

"You know, she told me once that she didn't want to call you Daddy, because daddies leave."

"I won't."

"I know. And I think she'll come around."

"Well, she has to. 'Daddy Damon' has quite the ring to it, don't you think?" he smiled.

"It does," Elena smiled back at him. "But 'Damon' can be pretty difficult to say for a baby, so I think we'll start out with Da-Da or something like that…"

"A baby?" Damon looked at her, puzzled. "Are you… Am I going to be a father?" he almost whispered.

"I'd say you have about seven months to decorate the nursery…"

"Elena…" he breathed, elation setting in. "We're gonna have a baby."

Elena nodded, her smile growing wider as she sensed the pure joy emanating from him. He took her hands in his, holding them tight to his chest. Then suddenly, he let go.

"We should celebrate," he said, jumping off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"Getting the whipped cream, of course," he smirked.

THE END


End file.
